Universe
by UshioC431
Summary: Sumika Murasame se encuentra por casualidad con Tomoe, su mejor amiga del instituto después de año y medio de no verse. Sumika ha tenido un buen momento, ya que tiene buen empleo, casa y vida cómoda... sólo que hay algo que no está del todo bien.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

-¿Me recuerdas Sumi-chan? –preguntó Ushio Kazama tratando de que su voz no se quebrara ante tantas emociones que luchaban por salir de su pecho.

-Lo siento… - respondió. –Pero no la reconozco señorita.

Ushio no vio ningún atisbo de mentira en Murasame Sumika. Nada que delatara una broma pesada, nada… solamente confusión.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Era hora punta a medio día y el sol veraniego amenazaba con derretir todo ser vivo que se atreviera a estar mucho tiempo fuera. Las personas apresuraban el paso para llegar a su destino tan pronto como fuera posible y rezaban porque el aire acondicionado funcionara.

-Hey Murasame-kun. -Saludó desde el otro lado de la acera una mujer alta, de cabello corto y mirada traviesa.  
-¡Hachi! -Sonrió con sorpresa la mujer de cabello largo. Aún con ello no pudo cubrir el tono nostálgico.  
Hachizuka Tomoe cruzó la calle para abrazar a su amiga, luego de un año y seis meses de no verse.

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que se mudó a Tokio por su nuevo trabajo. Una cosa llevó a otra, incluso se había ido a vivir con Miyako, la rubia que le robaba suspiros desde que tenía memoria, también había abierto su propio negocio y estaba a punto de abrir uno más. Se preguntaba si la vida de Murasame Sumika también estaría llena de sorpresas.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Murasame? -La abrazó efusivamente, no consciente de que estaban en medio de la acera impidiendo el paso de varios transeúntes que las miraban irritados.  
-En realidad muy bien. -Sonrió de medio lado. -Llevo un año trabajando para la empresa computacional que había perseguido todo este tiempo y ya me mudé a mi propio departamento hace poco.  
-¡Eso es genial! -Se emocionó la más alta, le encantaba por fin encontrarse con su mejor amiga, aún si no admitía de viva voz que consideraba a Sumika como tal. -Deberíamos quedar para cenar un día de estos para ponernos al día.  
-Eso estaría bien. -Sonrió aún más ante la idea. Sin embargo, su emoción parecía contenida y agradecía en sus adentros que Tomoe estuviera tan feliz del encuentro como para no notarlo. -Dame tu número del móvil para ponernos de acuerdo.  
-¿Mi móvil? - Se burló. -Es el mismo número de antes, aunque supongo que asumiste que lo cambié en cuanto me fui a Tokio, ¿no es así Murasame-kun?  
En respuesta sólo consiguió un intenso sonrojo por parte de Sumika.  
-Bien, pues estaremos en contacto. Llámame pronto ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!

Y así, tan pronto como se habían visto, se despidieron y volvieron a huir del sol abrasador.

-Hachizuka Tomoe. -Sonrió Sumika Murasame, mientras veía a lo lejos a su amiga. -En cuanto llegue casa la llamaré. -Decidió en ese instante.

* * *

Se reunieron el siguiente viernes, en un pequeño café al centro de la ciudad que solían visitar cuando jóvenes a la salida del instituto. No era lujosa y se aferraba a la decoración tradicional japonesa, y eso fue casi lo único que los propietarios pudieron conservar apegado a la tradición, pues el occidente le había afectado claramente en sus menús, ya que ese establecimiento ofrecía el mejor de los capucchinos ¡y qué decir del pastel de chocolate! Era un menú de ensueño. Aunque la razón principal que las había llevado siempre a ese lugar era el espectáculo gratuito: podían alegrarse el ojo con las vistas que ofrecían nada más y nada menos que las chicas del colegio de señoritas Umegaoka ¡Qué bien les quedaban esos uniformes con falda corta! Y aún ahora disfrutaban el espectáculo. Entre risas y plática.

-Bien, -dijo luego de saborear el último trozo de pastel. -Me encanta ponerme al día contigo Sumika Murasame.  
-Lo mismo digo.-Sonrió. No sabía lo mucho que había necesitado de su amiga sino hasta ese mismo día, en cuanto le contó todo sobre su vida. El suplicio que significó enviar cientos de currículums por meses a tantos lugares y que un día se enteró de la vacante en su lugar soñado y sin dudarlo lo llevó. Su falta de sueño y estrés compensado con una buena paga y su equipo de trabajo que era de lo mejor. Sabía que se estaba yendo por las ramas, y a pesar de eso, le significó un enorme alivio contarle a alguien su día a día.  
-No has dicho nada de Kazama, Murasame-kun -Soltó sin rodeos, había esperado escuchar de ella durante la velada, pero no sucedió. –Estaban tan enamoradas cuando me fui de aquí. Juro que se desnudaban con sólo mirarse.  
La más baja se petrificó al instante.

-Bueno nosotras… -Empezó, sin saber bien qué decir.  
-¿Van bien las cosas con ella?- Preguntó con cautela, aunque ¿de qué servía ahora la cautela cuando ya había hecho daño?.  
-En realidad no sé cómo están las cosas entre nosotras. -Respondió después de un largo silencio.  
-¿Cómo es eso?  
-Hace más de un mes que no la veo debido a sus horarios de trabajo y últimamente no responde mis mensajes. ¿Debería tirar la toalla? -La angustia se marcó en su rostro, resultaba evidente que no quería rendirse, pero las circunstancias presionaban para lo contrario.

Su historia con Kazama era como muchas en la vida, se habían hecho cientos de películas al respecto. Ellas se habían conocido en la secundaria y Sumika fue la primera en enamorarse, Kazama por otro lado se enamoró de toda mujer viva que le pasaba por enfrente, hasta que un buen día Murasame cayó resfriada; desde entonces las cosas cambiaron entre ellas, hubo obstáculos y torpeza, pero la situación mejoró para ambas y comenzaron a salir después de su graduación. Eran la pareja ideal y podría decirse que se seguían amando. Sin embargo, ahora sus trabajos les impedían verse.

Aún así… se decía ella, "las mariposas no han muerto".

-Murasame-kun... –Repitió Hachizuka, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.  
-Quiero seguir luchando por lo nuestro ¿sabes?- Interrumpió cualquier discurso que le fuera a dar Tomoe.- No quisiera dejar una historia inacabada  
-No deberías hacerte esto... –protestó. –Fue bastante malo verte en estado zombie cuando estábamos en el instituto, día a día te veía babeando por ella y ella ni pizca de interés en ti. Déjalo estar Murasame.  
-Lo sé, -se quejó- Estoy consciente de todo eso que me dices, pero también sé que el amor de mi vida es ella. Podría dejarla ahora y probar suerte, pero estoy segura que nunca encontraré esa chispa con alguien más.- Suspiró. - No voy a rendirme ahora. -De un momento a otro cambió su rostro, se borró cualquier sombra de duda y ahora se le veía optimista, capaz de todo.

Su rostro se iluminó aún más cuando vio llegar un mensaje justo de ella: Kazama...

La pantalla brillaba como nunca y Sumika brilló con ella, apun así dudaba de abrir el mensaje.  
-¡No jodas! ¿Es de Kazama? -Tomoe se emocionó al ver el cambio del semblante de su amiga. -¡Vaya! Es como si la hubieras invocado.  
-Si...-parecía ausente.  
-¿Qué esperas? ¡Abre el mensaje! El universo debe estar tratando de decirte algo...

Y así lo hizo Mursame. Leyó y releyó un par de veces

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó esperanzada.  
-Terminó conmigo. -Levantó la vista anunciando algo que ya se temía.  
-Perro universo. -Dijo Tomoe con la amarga sorpresa.

Perro universo... concordó Sumika

* * *

 **Hola a quienes se atreven a leer este fic :D**

 **Como soy una dramática de lo peor, les traigo drama jojojo.**

 **Gracias por leer y veamos cómo se pone esta historia, decidí no empezar de lo dulce a lo feo y luego todo lindo otra vez, voy de lo feo a lo lindo XD. En los próximos días subiré nuevo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Era ya bien entrada la media noche. Incluso las cigarras se habían retirado a descansar. Sólo unos cuantos negocios permanecían abiertos, incluídos los konbini. El mundo entero se preparaba para un nuevo día, pero una persona no. Quería terminar todo lo antes posible.

Sus oportunidades laborales dependían de ello, o al menos eso era lo que ella se decía.

-U-shi-O –dijo el hombre bien entrado en sus treinta que sólo había pasado a revisar que su hermana menor siguiera con vida, pues había estado llamándole por horas; arrastrando una a una las sílabas con la paciencia que le caracterizaba. –Déjalo y ve a descansar.

-Pero nii-san, debo terminar esto, o si no.

-O si no ¿qué? –Levantó una ceja. –Según recuerdo esta edición debes entregarla en una semana.

-¡Exacto! –Gritó exasperada, pocas veces se salía de sus cabales. –Por eso mismo debo terminarla.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. –Suspiró mientras veía que Ushio estaba a dos páginas de terminar con la edición del libro que se le había confiado, un indudable best seller… el décimo best seller al hilo, a cargo de la novata Ushio Kazama.

-Entiéndelo Onii-san, -Suplicó la chica con los ojos rojos, evidentemente cansada y con los más altos niveles de estrés. –Necesito este trabajo.

-Esto es el colmo Ushio… -Agitó la cabeza en negación. -¿Sabes qué? –sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. –Hablaré con Sumika-san, es la única que puede hacer que pongas los pies en la tierra.

-¡No lo hagas! –Se levantó de su asiento para arrebatar el teléfono de las manos de su hermano mayor.

-Pero ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué tiene de malo que intente llamar a tu novia. –La mirada culpable de Kazama salió a la luz. -¿Qué demonios hiciste? –Preguntó al borde del nerviosismo. Su paciencia tenía un límite y al parecer su hermanita estaba rebasándolo.

-Terminé con ella.- Admitió y de pronto, toda esa euforia con la que estaba llevando a cabo su trabajo se esfumó por arte de magia, ahora sólo quedaba una versión casi fantasmagórica de ella.

-¿En qué momento sucedió eso? –Preguntó suavizando el tono de su voz. -¿Por eso estás trabajando como desquiciada?

La joven se congeló ¿Le admitiría cómo habían sucedido las cosas? No, claro que no… La verdad es que ni ella sabía por qué lo había hecho.

-Bueno, te dejaré en paz. –le palmeó la espalda y se preparó dejar el apartamento. –Quiero que descanses, que le des importancia a tu vida y no sólo a tu trabajo. Tener un buen empleo es algo bueno, pero no debes dejarlo todo por él… ahí eres reemplazable ¿lo sabes? Y nadie te devolverá las memorias perdidas.

-Lo se niichan. –Susurró.

-¿Lo sabes? –Era una pregunta retórica. La dejó al aire y salió del apartamento. –Ve a dormir Ushio.

* * *

-Ve a dormir Sumika. –le recomendó del otro lado de la línea su mejor amiga, quien contadas veces le llamaba por su nombre de pila. –Debes seguir adelante, ¿Lo sabes?

-Si. –Simplemente "Sí". Se sonó la nariz, sabía que al otro día amanecería con los ojos hinchados y se tendría que presentar así a su trabajo.

-Sé que estás pasando por una etapa bastante dolorosa, pero ya han pasado dos meses desde que Kazama-kun terminó contigo.

-Si… - ¿Se le había olvidado el vocabulario? Ella misma se dio cuenta de que había quemado esa respuesta, así que se esforzó para decir algo más. –Me esforzaré un poco más en avanzar. –Prometió, aunque sabía que no estaba preparada para cumplir justamente esa promesa.

-Con eso me alcanza. –Dijo Tomoe, satisfecha al escuchar eso de su amiga. Había sido bastante doloroso para ella ver cómo se derrumbaba en un par de segundos toda la esperanza que había reunido, con la precisión con la que se construye un alto castillo de naipes. Sumika ya no era Sumika, más bien un ente que iba a cumplir con su trabajo, comía porque había que comer, dormía porque en algún momento de la noche se quedaba dormida y que lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. Deseaba con toda el alma que recuperara sus ganas de vivir. –Te dejaré ir a dormir.

-Gracias Hachi… de verdad, gracias por todo. –Cortó la llamada y se recostó, esperando que esta vez el sueño llegara pronto.

* * *

El frío entró al pequeño apartamento, aún era otoño, pero anunciaba que el próximo invierno sería realmente crudo, la mujer cerró la ventana y rezó porque Miyako consiguiera vacaciones pronto o pasaría días y noches bastante malas.

Una vez más sus pensamientos volaron hacia Sumika. ¿Cómo ayudarla?

Era impensable entrometerse más de lo que ya se había entrometido. Quería que su amiga saliera pronto del hoyo… le debía tanto a Murasame, la primera amiga que tuvo y que le ayudó a obtener esas cosas tan simples de la vida y que pocas veces había podido disfrutar. ¡Joder, incluso vivía en un apartamento LDK de 5 x 5, cuando bien podía vivir en una mansión! Y era diez veces más feliz así.

Bien, ella no se entrometería… Sumika no se lo agradecería ¿O si? Bueno, muchas veces había ayudado, diciendo las cosas correctas en los momentos apropiados, quizá habría suerte esta vez.

Deambuló por su apartamento y se detuvo frente a una vieja fotografía de su graduación. Los rostros de todas le trajeron recuerdos maravillosos. Estaba esa chica que podría comerse un camión de comida completo y aún así tener hambre. También figuraban Koino y Semimaru, por lo que sabía, ellas se acababan de ir a un viaje romántico por todo el mundo. Akemiya y Charlotte que hacía ya un par de años que tenían su propia agencia de modelaje. Y también aparecía en la fotografía, justo al lado derecho de Miyako la solución a todo, la persona que por fin sería opción: Azusa Aoi.

"Esto es por mi amiga" –Pensó callando la vocecita que le decía DEJA DE METERTE EN ESTO, NO ES TU ASUNTO.

-Hey. –saludó emocionada cuando respondieron a su llamada. –Kiyori-kun ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –Respondió irritada. –Estoy tratando de dormir, ¿Lo sabes mamá? -¡Vaya! Así que también Kiyori Torioi tenía un lado oscuro oculto"¿Mamá?".

-Soy Hachisuka Tomoe. –Reprimió las carcajadas que querían salir de su boca, tenía un improvisado plan que quería poner en marcha cuanto antes y burlarse lo echaría a perder. -¿Se encuentra Torioi-san?

-¿Tomoe-san? –El tono de voz cambió drásticamente al tono amigable que le era habitual. - ¡Hola! Hace tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de ti. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Maravillosamente, ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Excelente… bueno, aún no tengo trabajo fijo, pero no pierdo las esperanzas. Hey, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Ahmmm. –"Seré idiota" Se recriminó dentro de sus pensamientos. "No puedo decir que necesito que me ayude a sacar un clavo ajeno" –Pues… acabo de llegar a la ciudad –Hace dos meses, pero eso no importa. Vio la fotografía esperando encontrar inspiración. –Encontré una vieja fotografía y pensé que sería lindo reunirnos como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Eso sería genial! –Se notaba la sincera emoción de Kiyori. –Yo me apunto.

-Estupendo. –Se sintió aliviada de haber salido con una solución. –Llamaré a las demás y veré quien más asiste, reservaré en nuestro restaurant favorito.

-Ya me muero de ganas por verlas a todas.

-También yo. –Aunque sabía que habría una de ellas, quien con seguridad estaría ausente. –Oye, ¿de casualidad tendrás el número de Azusa-kun? Solamente me falta ella.

-Claro, te lo enviaré por mensaje de texto… jaaaaaum. –No pudo evitar el bostezo, el sueño la reclamaba, además sus mantas estaban a una temperatura perfecta.

-Gracias. Te dejaré ir a descansar, lamento si te desperté. –Mentira: No lo lamentaba ni un poquito.

* * *

La reunión tuvo lugar una semana después, en sábado por la noche. Nadie se lo había esperado, pero todos los invitados estaban ahí: Miyako, Tomoe, Kiyori, Koino, Semimaru, Charlotte y "Akemi"… Masaki se había habituado a su guardarropa femenino y había acudido a la noche de chicas con su mejor atuendo.

-Kazama y Sumika se están tardando. - Comentó Semimaru impaciente.

-Llegarán pronto, quizá tenían cosas qué hacer. –Guiñó Charlotte sugiriendo que el contratiempo se debía a un arrebato de pasión entre las chicas.

-En realidad… -Tomoe interrumpió las carcajadas cómplices que habían empezado a escucharse por parte de sus amigas "TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS"-Kazama-kun dijo que no podría asistir y Sumika debe estar por…

-Hola a todas. –La aludida llegó a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigas del instituto. Estaban todos y de golpe notó la evidente ausencia de su amada castaña de ojos color miel.

Quizá estaban todas ellas reunidas para ayudarle a salir de esa depresión que la agobiaba día a día. No se dejaría caer. Al menos por esa noche disfrutaría de la compañía de esas personas a quienes les tenía gran aprecio.

Los malos chistes de instituto salieron fácilmente, incluso Kiyori se deshacía de risa al recordar cómo siempre había resultado ser la más despistada, pero ahora se regodeaba de ser la persona que ponía más atención a todo su alrededor y nada se le pasaba desapercibido. Y era cierto, pues fue ella la única que notó la mirada nostálgica de Sumika, sumó dos más dos y sacó la conclusión correcta. Cada que alguien intentaba preguntar sobre Ushio, encontraba un cambio sutil en el tema. Al fin y al cabo, salirse por las ramas era su especialidad.

-Traeré más vino. –Anunció Tomoe, ¿qué botella sugieren para esta ronda?

-¡Tequila! –votaron todas y luego soltaron una sonora carcajada que atrajo la mirada de los demás comensales.

-Tequila será. –Sonrió la chica y dio un paso hacia la barra ¿quién lo habría imaginado? La reunión estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, ahora seguía continuar con su plan. –Aoi-kun, me cuidas mi lugar, ¿Por favor? –Dijo de manera bastante casual, sólo que su lugar estaba entre Miyako y Sumika.

Vigiló que la tímida chica de lentes con montura roja entablara conversación con su amiga y sólo entonces fue a la barra a pedir una botella de tequila y los vasos para shots.

BINGO… Ellas dos se veían bien juntas, Sumika incluso sonreía.

* * *

Lentamente se fueron despidiendo, la noche había avanzado y muchas de ellas tenían obligaciones. Tomoe, Miyako y Kiyori salieron del lugar luego de que la primera pagara las consumiciones y mirara disimuladamente cómo Sumika y Aoi se quedaban solas.

-¿Así que ese era tu plan? –Soltó Kiyori una vez que cruzaron la puerta. Parecía tranquila, aunque en realidad sólo lo estaba aparentando. -¿Quieres hacer que Sumika olvide a Kazama con ayuda de Azusa-san?

La sorpresa se hizo presente en Tomoe. ¿Cómo imaginar que seria tan aguda? "DI ALGO YAAA TOMOE"

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó la rubia Miyako con la confusión impresa en su rostro.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Repitió la pregunta una voz quebrada a sus espaldas. Un plan jodido en instantes: Sumika había escuchado todo, Aoi había escuchado…

-Yo… eh… -Bajó la vista avergonzada. –Me cansé de verte triste Murasame-kun.

-¿Crees que yo no estoy cansada de estar triste?- Preguntó rendida. Se notaba sin fuerza, apagada. –Cada maldito día es un infierno y aunque me esfuerzo por estar bien, no puedo. Hoy por fin he podido sonreir y es porque han estado todas aquí, ¡pero no podía apartar la vista de ese jodido lugar vacío! …ella no está aquí y duele tanto que ya no sé si seré capaz de sentir. Aunque sea rabia, aunque sea una pizca de alegría… ¡Lo que sea! –Respiró profundamente y apartó la vista de sus amigas, pues ya no era capaz de seguir ahí. –Sé que estás preocupada por mi y te lo agradezco Tomoe, pero sólo yo soy capaz de salir de este abismo.

-Murasame-kun… -Intento decir algo.

-Quiero estar sola. –Se alejó de sus amigas, quienes se habían quedado mudas.

Miró el reloj, quizá debería tomar un taxi… 11:11 pm del 11 de noviembre.

"Deseo poder olvidarla" Pensó con ironía, recordando ese infantil mito del 11:11

El chirrido de unos neumáticos la hizo levantar la vista. Al parecer un motociclista se había saltado el semáforo en rojo. Lo que no vio venir fue el impacto del auto que con una maniobra peligrosa evitó golpear la motocicleta…

Pero que sí la golpeó a ella.

* * *

 **Hey! Gracias por leer!**

 **Si se preguntan (si me odian) por qué hago sufrir tanto a Sumi-chan desde el inicio, me defenderé diciendo que es parte de un plan macabro muajaja... Es más como que quiero una redención o algo así para ella, veré qué tal va... Les adelanto que no haré sufrir más a Sumi-chan.**

 **Saludos y agradezco los comentarios**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

La primera nevada daba la bienvenida a las épocas decembrinas. Las parejas de enamorados caminaban por las calles embelesados, con sus ojos evidenciando la emoción por planes a futuro con la persona que llevaban a su lado.

"¡Ilusos!" Pensó Ushio Kazama con ironía. Ella misma había estado en esa situación, planeando su vida al lado de Sumika. "No te hagas pendeja" Le dijo su conciencia en respuesta al ilusos anterior "Tu la dejaste, ahora no te quejes"

Suspiró. ¿Se habría precipitado en dejarla?

"Si idiota" gritó nuevamente su conciencia que los últimos días no parecía querer dejarla en paz, "Pero ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, te encendí la señal de alarma antes de que lo hicieras, te dije que aún podías retractarte cuando enviaste el mensaje y ahora me voy a quedar en silencio, ahora a casa o morirás congelada"

¿Por qué la voz de su conciencia era tan condescendiente? Peor aún ¿Por qué sonaba como la voz de su abuela?

-Como sea. –Desechó la discusión que tenía su consciencia contra su cabezonería y caminó rumbo a su apartamento.

En su camino a casa se encontró con que las ventas navideñas ya habían iniciado ¡Aún no era diciembre y ya había villancicos en cada maldito negocio! Pero claro, Rodolfo el reno no podía esperar para que pusieran su tema en todos lados.

-Pfff- lanzó un suspiro en su creciente irritación, -este es el colmo… creo que odio la navidad.

"Amabas la navidad el año pasado"

* * *

"¿Cuánto dolor debo soportar para verte de nuevo?"

Es la segunda frase de una canción de Yamasaki Masayoshi, curioso, era lo mismo que ella pensaba en ese momento, antes de suspirar y buscar un taxi. Y como si el universo tuviera sentido del humor, le hizo esa jugada, a ella: la ex-karateka Sumika Murasame.

Murasame-kun. –No supo cómo había llegado tan pronto al lugar donde estaba su amiga. No hubo tiempo como para quedarse en shock. En realidad todo había pasado en una horrorosa secuencia de cámara lenta. Miyako la había estado riñendo por haber metido sus narices en donde no debía, luego un chirrido de llantas relativamente cerca que le hizo voltear, como la curiosa que era. Pensaba que, tal vez, si corría lo suficientemente rápido, poniendo todas sus fuerzas, entonces alcanzaría a empujar a su amiga.

Pero eso no sucedió. Y el auto azul brillante golpeó a la chica, lanzándola por la acera y provocando que todo su cuerpo chocara fuertemente en el concreto.

-Oye… Murasame…-Repitió Tomoe en medio de su desesperación, tomando entre sus manos el rostro ensangrentado de su amiga, los lentes ya no los tenía puestos, quizá salieron volando a la vez del impacto ¿Cómo es que había quedado en ese estado? –Despierta por favor.

-¡GOMENASAI! –Un hombre de traje salió del auto, con la mayor preocupación, marcada en su rostro. -¿Está bien? –Preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta sacó su móvil para llamar a una ambulancia.

-Sumika…-san. –Kiyori y Miyako se acercaron a donde se encontraba Hachizuka sosteniendo a la recién nombrada. –

-Hey –Tomoe intentó una vez más. –Sumi…

-Me duele- dijo con voz débil. –Ushio llama a mi padre

-Yo no soy… -Quiso aclarar la mayor, pero su rubia novia la detuvo.

-Shh

-Llama a mi padre.

* * *

 _Todo parecía una película, de esas pegajosas y cursis que a veces encontraba en algún canal de la TV de su casa. Había una chica con su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, vestida con su uniforme de secundaria, estilo marinero. Toda ella irradiaba energía. Atrajo las miradas de todos el día en que fue transferida a su escuela por razones desconocidas._

 _-¡Sumi-chan! ¡Sumi-chan! –La saludó al llegar, con la emoción iluminándola por completo. –Adivina_

 _-Adivinaré… supongo. –Dijo en un suspiro resignado. Se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de confesiones semanales que ya no le provocaban ninguna sorpresa. –Conociste a una chica._

 _-¡Así es!- puso sus muy conocidos ojos soñadores- Es la más linda que he visto en toda mi vida._

 _-¡Vaya! –Exclamó. –Así que semana a semana aparecen chicas aún más lindas. –se burló de la lógica de su amiga. –Quizá en seis o siete años conocerás a la más súper linda de todas y como ya no habrá más lindura en este mundo te quedarás con ella._

 _-Qué mala eres Sumi-chan. –Cambió su expresión a un muy infantil puchero. –Pero tienes razón, yo me casaré con la más linda de todas._

* * *

 _-¡Suuuumi-chan!- Sonrió con la sonrisa más amplia y los ojos más brillantes que jamás le había visto._

 _-Adivinaré… -Suspiró escondiendo el dolor y la decepción. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, estaban por terminar el instituto y ¡Por el amor de Dios! Había sido enormemente estúpida: Se enamoró de la chica castaña con bubis enormes, la cual sólo se fijaba en mujeres lindas y patosas. Ella no entraba en el ranking: era muy alta, musculosa gracias a que entrenaba karate desde pequeña, sus pies y manos no eran las más femeninas. Así que sin intentarlo, ella misma se encerró en la friendzone. –Conociste a alguien._

 _-Si. –Contestó solemnemente, cosa extraña. –y de hecho puede que yo también le guste._

 _-genial. –Trató de fingir emoción. –Te deseo suerte Kazama._

 _-Gracias, la voy a necesitar. –dicho esto tomó aire. - ¿Crees que…_

 _-Disculpa, tengo que irme. –No lo soportaba más, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Sabía que quizá Kazama Ushio le pediría consejos y como su mejor amiga estaba dispuesta a dárselos. Pero no ese día._

 _-¡Sumi-chan! –La detuvo tomando firmemente de su mano. Sin pensárselo mucho, la atrajo hacia sí y sin más le robó un torpe beso._

 _Los ojos de la más alta se abrieron como platos. Se apartó de Kazama sin saber exactamente qué decir._

 _-Te… te preguntaba ¿Crees que aún estoy a tiempo de tener una oportunidad contigo Sumi-chan?_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios… y la chica súper linda que conociste?_

 _-Eres tú. –Sonrió –Estoy enamorada de ti hace tiempo, pensé que no tenías interés por mí, pero Hachi…_

 _-Esa idiota chismosa…_

 _-Olvida eso Sumi-chan. –Se atrevió a tomar una vez más la mano de Murasame, quien temblaba visiblemente. –Respóndeme por favor ¿Tengo una oportunidad?_

 _-Sabes que sí. –Por una vez se relajó, incluso fue valiente y besó a Kazama._

 _-¿Entonces somos novias?_

 _-Si._

* * *

Cansada, Enojada, Triste, Arrepentida. ¿Cuál de todos esos sentimientos elegir? Pospuso la decisión al ver a Tomoe plantada frente a su casa con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –Dijo triste y fastidiada, más triste que fastidiado. Anticipándose al sermón que, según ella, Tomoe iba a propinarle.- Soy la peor. Sumi-chan nunca debió conocerme y mucho menos ser mi novia…

La mayor no supo cómo reaccionar ante esto. De su boca sólo pudo salir

-Estás pendeja.

-¿Perdón?

-Yo no vengo a echarte bronca por terminar con Murasame, quizá tuve mis muchos momentos en los cuales me metí en su relación, incluso debo admitir que ayer lo volví a intentar. –Su rostro mostró sus verdaderas emociones: no estaba de pocos amigos, sino a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué es lo que vienes a decirme?- El miedo y la comprensión comenzaron a abrirse paso en Kazama.

-Sumika está en el hospital. –Listo, lo había dicho. Directa y al punto, Tomoe sentía que si le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto, se rompería. Se trataba de su mejor amiga, la cual aún no había despertado. –Fue atropellada anoche.

-¿Dónde está? –Fue lo único que atinó a decir la más baja.

-No te lo diré. –le dio la espalda. -Ya has hecho bastante daño ¿no lo crees?

-Eso es algo que ya sé Hachizuka-san.

-Perfecto, entonces no es necesario que te diga que no vuelvas a acercarte a mi mejor amiga.

La rabia se hizo ver en Kazama –Si no puedo verla, entonces ¿Por qué demonios viniste a decirme que ella se encuentra hospitalizada?

Tomoe se detuvo ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ni ella misma lo sabía, no pudo soportar la impotencia que le causaba estar esperando noticias de su amiga en el hospital y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de la castaña exnovia de Sumika.

-Francamente, no lo sé. Quizá sólo quería sacarlo de mi pecho.

-¿Dónde está ella? –Preguntó una vez más casi en un inaudible susurro.

-Ya sabes. –La miró con ojos rabiosos, no dejándose enternecer por el obvio sufrimiento ni las lágrimas de la chica. –Sabes que no te lo diré.

Y se fue.

Correr. Eso es lo que Kazama debía hacer, correr y seguir a Tomoe para llegar al hospital donde Sumika se encontraba. Justo en ese momento sonó su móvil dentro de su bolsillo: Su jefe, quizá con otro proyecto jugoso, la promesa creciente de un ascenso rápido.

¿Qué haría?

Se lo debía a Sumika. Se lo debía a ella misma. Qué idiota había sido.

Haría lo que debió hacer desde el principio: No pensar de más. Y corrió.

* * *

 _-Sabes que habrá personas que no aceptarán tu relación - dijo Tenkai Murasame mientras Noe, la amable ama de casa que se había vuelto la figura materna de Sumika, le ponía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza del patriarca para aliviar un chichón que él se había hecho al caer desmayado._

 _-Lo he aceptado hace tiempo. -Declaró solemnemente la chica._

 _-Sumika-san... eres tan obstinada como tu madre. -Sonrió al recordar a su fallecida esposa.- Además de una romántica... ojalá pronto despiertes y te des cuenta de cuán difícil puede ser la realidad. Despierta Sumika... Despierta_

-Despierta Sumika. - La voz de su padre se iba transformando, como si saliera de una película grabada en VHS se tratara. ¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza de esa manera? ¿Acaso había bebido de más? -Despierta. -El calor de la mano rasposa que tomaba la suya era bastante reconfortante.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara sonriente (Aunque preocupada y bañada en lágrimas) de su padre, quien al instante la abrazó.

-Gracias a Dios que despertaste. -Le susurró al oído sin poder ocultar su emoción. Él era la persona más corazón de pollo del planeta tierra. -¿Te sientes bien?

-Si padre, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza... y todo el cuerpo. -Sonrió a pesar de el intenso dolor que le provocó el removerse en su cama. -¿Dónde estoy, por cierto?

-En el hospital universitario. -Respondió Kiyori, quien acababa de cruzar la puerta. -Nos diste el peor de los sustos Sumika. -Se acercó con una enorme sonrisa a su amiga y le dio una palmada sobre su enyesada pierna. -¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que tienes un brazo y una pierna rotos?

-Ya lo había notado Kiyori-san. -Mintió. -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsiente?

-Un día completo.

-¿En qué momento planeaban llamarme y decirme que mi paciente había despertado? -Les riñó el médico a cargo de la pelinegra.

-Estábamos a punto de hacerlo Sensei. -Dijo apologéticamente el padre de Sumika. -Gomen.

-No importa ya. -Sonrió falsamente el doctor. -¿Cómo se siente Murasame-san?

-Tan bien como podría sentirme. -Respondió de buen humor.

-Excelente. -Dijo automáticamente y tomó el expediente correspondiente, le echó sólo un vistazo y procedió a revisar a Sumika, empezando por los reflejos oculares.

-¿Por qué siempre empiezan revisando los ojos? -Preguntó Sumika inocentemente mientras el hombre acercaba una pequeña lámpara LED de baja intensidad a su ojo izquierdo.

-Bueno, no siempre lo hacemos, pero en tu caso debo hacerlo porque sufriste un impacto muy fuerte en tu cabeza. -Empezó a revisar el ojo derecho de la paciente. -Afortunadamente no sufriste ningún trauma craneoencefálico. Los reflejos de tus pupilas son normales. -Dijo con satisfacción. -Pero no podemos descartar nada, así que pediré que se te hagan más evaluaciones.

-Gracias Sensei. -Sonrió -¿cuándo podré tener de vuelta mis anteojos?

-Toma -Contestó Tenkai. -Anteojos nuevos, los que llevabas puestos quedaron destrozados.

-¡Murasame-kun! -La recién llegada se abalanzó sobre su amiga, dejando salir por fin las lágrimas que se había guardado por todo el día. -Pensé que te perderíamos.

-Vamos Hachi.- Se burló. -Estoy bien, ya ves. Sólo un poco rasguñada y ya está.

-Sumi -chan. -La voz agitada venía desde la puerta. -¿Estás bien?

La recién nombrada sonrió confundida.

-Estoy bien. Gracias señorita.

-Jeje. -Fingió una sonrisa- eso dolió, pero supongo que me lo merezco.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -Se enfrentó a ella una furiosa Tomoe. -Te dije que no te volvieras a acercar a Murasame-kun

-Vine a ver a Sumi-chan. -respondió con la misma ferocidad. -Y tú no puedes interponerte.

-¿Verme a mi? -La pelinegra parecía aún más confundida. -¿Por qué? ¿Acaso nos conocemos?

* * *

 **Disculpen la enorme tardanza. Tuve una semana infernal y lo único que hacía al llegar a casa era dormir para luego levantarme y correr al trabajo. Espero publicar el siguiente capítulo en un par de días más. Eyrian un gusto enorme volver a saludarte.**

 **Ojalá disfruten este fic que estoy construyendo. Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer este fic. Nos leeremos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

El horror fue imprimiéndose en todos los presentes. Todo estaba dentro de lo normal hasta hacía un par de segundos, cuando la mujer castaña de pechos considerablemente grandes, entró a la habitación de Sumika. Pero ahora, el asunto había dado un brusco giro de 180°.

-¿Sabes quién soy yo?- Preguntó Hachizuka Tomoe con renovada preocupación.

-Hachi, no te hagas la tonta. Sé quién eres. Que esté convaleciente no quiere decir que no te recuerde.

-¿Y a mi? –Dijo tímidamente Aoi Azusa.

-Por supuesto. –Volvió a su confusión. –Te recuerdo, somos amigas desde el instituto ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta escribimos una novela ligera!

-Ok…- Tomoe suspiró dudosa. –Me recuerdas a mí, recuerdas a Azusa-kun ¿Qué hay de Kiyori? –Sumika asintió en respuesta. - ¿Y a ella? –Señaló a una muy pálida Kazama.

-¿Me recuerdas Sumi-chan? –preguntó Ushio tratando de que su voz no se quebrara ante tantas emociones que luchaban por salir de su pecho.

-Lo siento… - respondió. –Pero no la reconozco señorita.

Ushio no vio ningún atisbo de mentira en Murasame Sumika. Nada que delatara una broma pesada, nada… solamente confusión.

-¿ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUÉ HACEN TANTAS PERSONAS EN ESTA HABITACIÓN?- Entró la enfermera a cargo con la cara enrojecida, sin darse cuenta de que interrumpía algo importante.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó Azusa. –Estábamos por retirarnos.

Tenkai Murasame, padre de la convaleciente fue el primero en dejar la habitación, y marchó en busca del médico a cargo de su hija.

-¿Acaso me van a dejar aquí sola? – Sumika hizo la pregunta medio en broma al ver que todos se estaban marchando.

-yo me quedaré- Se ofreció la chica desconocida.

-¿Eres trabajadora social? –Le sonrió a la chica. -¡Qué amable!

-O quizá es mejor que se quede Tomoe-san. –Corrigió la misma Kazama, evitando las lágrimas.

El entendimiento de la situación empezó a cobrar vida en Sumika. Tal vez las preguntas raras de hace un momento no eran casualidad. Tal vez… sólo tal vez, conocía a esa chica que estaba de piedra aún en el portal de la habitación. Cerró sus ojos intentando hacer memoria de esa chica.

 _Un uniforme de la preparatoria Umegaoka, una máscara y un be…_ Y un intenso dolor de cabeza que le obligó a abandonar su intento de recordar.

-¿Eres alguien a quien conocí? –Preguntó dulcemente a la chica que seguía en la misma posición. –Quizá fue el golpe que me di en la cabeza cuando el auto me arrolló ¿Sabes? Yo estaba por pedir un taxi, pero el idiota del motociclista se pasó el alto…

-¿Me permiten un momento señoritas? –Esta vez fue el médico quien interrumpió. –Debo revisar a mi paciente. –Su tono de voz indicaba un casi amable "salgan de la habitación". –El señor Murasame me ha contado… -empezó a decir mientras todos los dejaban a solas para que él hiciera su trabajo.

Cerraron la puerta de la habitación. Kiyori, Aoi y Miyako se disculparon diciendo que debían marcharse. Así pues sólo Tomoe, Tnkai y Ushio se quedaron en el pasillo. El ambiente se cargó dentro de ese metro cuadrado que ocupaban, y después de un incómodo silencio, la mayor no pudo contener sus ganas de hablar.

-Bueno, ya lo viste… -llamó la atención de Kazama. –Ella recuerda a todos y todo, pero al parecer a ti no.

-Si… -respodió en voz baja.

-Mi hija te reordará. –Dijo Tenkai en un tono que buscaba tranquilizar a la chica que ahora temblaba. El mismo tono que había usado hacía un momento Sumika. –Ha pasado por mucho estrés últimamente. Dale tiempo.

-Si. –Repitió la respuesta.

-Así será. –le palmeó el hombro con optimismo. –Iré por un café ¿Alguna de ustedes jovencitas quiere algo?

-Estamos bien, gracias. – Respondió la más alta por las dos.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo él y se retiró.

Caminó por el pasillo, en un rumbo completamente distinto al que le llevaba a la cafetería. Evidenciando que se iba para dar tiempo a las mujeres de hablar, o discutir. Fuera lo que fuera, él no quería estar presente. Ya era suficiente con tener a Sumika hospitalizada, él no quería por nada del mundo que le ingresaran por estar en medio de Tomoe, Ushio y esa aura que había entre ellas.

-Ya sé que no se acuerda de mí, ¿vale? –Rompió el silencio, -ya lo noté y quizá me lo merezco. Tal vez incluso sea lo mejor para ella. Yo quería ascender rápido y la desatendí, supe que no estaba siendo una buena novia y que quizá ella podría buscarse una mejor persona que yo. Y mira: la vida me está dando la razón, incluso me olvidó.

-Jajaja. –Rió sin ganas. –¿Sabes? Todos podemos tener nuestra opinión al respecto, es más, yo concuerdo contigo en la mayoría de lo que dijiste.¡Cielos! Detesto tu cara de niña buena y que desde que recuerdo, Sumika ha sido la que debe sufrir.

-Ok, ya entendí. –Replicó Kazama. –Me voy y deseo de todo corazón que encuentre la felicidad. –En su corazón sintió que se rompía algo. Un sentimiento extraño cruzó por ella, se rendía.

-Y una mierda entendiste. –La tomó con violencia del brazo. Quería terminar de hablar. -Lo que traté de decir es que mi opinión sobra, la tuya quizá también. Lo único que importa es cómo irán las cosas para Murasame-kun de ahora en adelante.

-Bien, pues como yo ya le he cagado en grande, lo mejor sea que me desaparezca.

-Entonces vete. –La retó

-Me voy. –sonrió amargamente. –A Sumi-chan se le ha dado la opción de empezar desde cero, que así sea.

Dicho esto, se encaminó a la salida del hospital. Para empezar ¿A qué había ido ahí? Había tomado la decisión de cortar todo lazo con ella. ¿A qué fue? ¿A sentirse aún más mierda de lo que ya se sentía?

* * *

La pregunta favorita de los niños es "¿Por qué?"

Pueden pasar horas haciendo preguntas acerca de todo su alrededor y agregar la cereza al pastel con esas dos simples palabras Por qué. Y es la pesadilla de todo adulto, pues empieza una cadena de explicaciones que nos lleva a darnos cuenta de que no sabemos absolutamente nada.

Así pues Ushio Kazama se evitó las preguntas ¿Por qué soy yo a la única que olvidó? ¿Por qué le dí más peso a mi trabajo? Y la más importante ¿Por qué terminé con ella?

Pero en su cabeza, esa maldita zorra llamada consciencia le dijo "Por pinche culera"

* * *

-Pueden entrar. –Dijo el médico, encontrándose solamente a Tomoe.

-El señor Tenkai debe estar por volver.- Explicó la mujer.

Y como si lo hubiesen invocado, el padre de Sumika llegó en ese momento, con la preocupación impresa en el rostro.

-Bien. –Se aclaró la garganta el galeno y procedió a hablar. –Tal como le expliqué hoy por la mañana, la señorita Sumika ha sufrido algunas lesiones que no son graves, pero que requieren un reposo de al menos 6 meses para que los huesos rotos suelden adecuadamente, principalmente su fémur.

-No me ha dicho nada nuevo doctor. –Se quejó el señor Murasame.

-Es que en realidad no hay nada nuevo. –Continuó. –Lo que muestra el electroencefalograma, así como el resto de los estudios neurológicos, es que no hay traumas fisiológicos de cuidado. La señorita Murasame se ha mostrado muy lúcida en este periodo y por lo que veo, sus recuerdos están casi intactos.

-Pero ha olvidado a Kazama-kun. –Intervino Tomoe perdiendo su temple normalmente relajado. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Ella tomando partido por Ushio.

-Claro, -se encogió de hombros- pero eso puede ser algo meramente pasajero. Le daremos tiempo y veremos cómo evoluciona. Mi teoría –dijo antes de dar por terminado su reporte. –Es que Murasame-san estuvo bajo mucho estrés en el momento de ser atropellada. Mi especialidad no es la psiquiatría, pero puedo recomendarles a alguien.

-Gracias sensei. –Tenkai hizo una reverencia, misma que imitó Hachizuka.

-No se merecen. Tendré en observación a Sumika un par de días y si continúa como la vimos hoy, entonces le daré el alta. Pueden pasar a acompañarla, antes de que termine el horario reglamentario de visitas.

Dicho esto, se marchó a atender a sus demás pacientes. Tomoe resistió el deseo de ser ella la primera en entrar a la habitación, dejando así que el ansioso Tenkai Murasame pasara primero. Al ver que la puerta se abría, Sumika cambió su semblante de cachorro abandonado a unos alegres ojos brillantes.

-Hola papá. Hola Tomoe. –No pudo evitar asomarse a la espalda de esta última en la espera de… ¿de quién?

-Hey. –Hachizuka le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Ella se fue? –Preguntó mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Ushio-chan? Sí hija, se fue hace rato, al parecer tenía cosas que hacer.

-OK. –asintió sin darle mayor importancia. -¿Cuándo me darán el alta?

* * *

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que Murasame-san te olvidó? -La sorpresa y preocupación propias del hermano mayor de la editora podían palparse aún a través del distorsionado sonido que llegaba a través del teléfono.

-Si nii-san. Ella no se acuerda de mi... me borró. Y creo que eso es bueno, que empiece de cero.

-Claro. -Concordó Norio Kazama. -Pero ella no es la única que puede empezar desde cero.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Deberías saberlo. -Y finalizó la llamada.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Gracias por leer!**

 **He pensado que habrá un día en el cual escribiré un fic de este par no se conocen y desde ahí evolucionar... Pero hoy no es el día. Mientras tanto tendremos Sumika amnésica XDD (que aún me estoy guardando alguno que otro plot twist :D )  
**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Saludos a todos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Se entendía la preocupación de Tenkai Murasae por su hija. Había contratado personas para que le apoyaran en el transporte de Sumika desde el hospital hasta el hogar donde ella había crecido, pero… ¿De verdad era necesario tanto cortejo?

Al menos veinte hombres cargándola en una pequeña cabina de madera y doseles de seda como si llevaran de paseo a una princesa. Mujeres lanzando pétalos de rosa a su paso ¿Tenía Tenkai en la cabeza? ¿tofu?

-Papá. –Dijo por enésima vez con un sonrojo a la máxima potencia. –Te dije que con una ambulancia bastaba ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer estos numeritos?

-Nada de eso. –La calló. –Le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría lo mejor que pudiera y cumpliré con mi palabra hasta el día de mi muerte.

A saber lo que imaginaría el karateca cuando prometió aquello, pero Sumika estaba segura que su madre tendría dos dedos de frente y no se refería a tratarla como el mismísimo Shogun.

O quién sabe… Si su madre tuvo sentido común alguna vez, quizá lo perdió un poco cuando aceptó casarse con Tenkai.

-Ojalá lleguemos pronto a casa. –Se resignó.

Los flashazos de alguna cámara llamaron la atención de la chica. Podían ser periodistas, incluso algún turista perdido, encantado con las raras costumbres de ese barrio. Podía ser cualquiera. Sin embargo, a Sumika no le sorprendió encontrarse con que la persona que le tomaba las fotografías era una burlona y maravillada Tomoe Hachizuka.

-Hachi, deja de hacer esto por favor. –Se frotó las sienes tratando de aliviar el estrés que se empezaba a acumular con toda esa parafernalia de la cual era parte sin siquiera pedirlo.

-Por supuesto que no lo haré. –Ensanchó más su sonrisa al escuchar el ruego de su mejor amiga. –Esto no es algo que puedas ver a diario, además en algunos años podría chantajearte con todo el material que he recolectado, incluso tengo unas fotos vergonzosas que te tomé cuando estabas con… -Se congeló al instante ¿Qué estaba a punto de decir? –Con tus hermanos.

Pero Sumika no notó nada raro en el súbito cambio de tono de su amiga. Había cantidad de cosas vergonzosas que sus hermanos hacían frente a todo mundo, así que para ella tenía lógica el que Tomoe les hiciera fotos. Ansiosa porque su viaje estilo Shogun terminara, se recargó en su brazo y paseó su mirada por los alrededores y de pronto encontró entre los curiosos un rostro conocido.

-Hey Hachi. –Llamó la atención de su amiga quien seguía haciendo fotografías. -¿No es esa la señorita que vino a verme al hospital?

La más alta palideció. ¿Ushio estaba ahí? La buscó con la mirada entre el público y la encontró recargada en una cabina telefónica. Sin embargo, perdió el interés muy pronto y se marchó.

-Hachi ¿Quién es ella?

-¿Perdón? –Se había quedado pasmada y no escuchó lo que su amiga había preguntado.

-Pregunté que si sabes quién es ella.

-Ahmmm- ¿Qué hacía? ¿Mentir o decir la verdad? He ahí el dilema- Sí, lo sé –se resolvió a contestar.

-¿Y quién es?

-Ummm, en realidad es un recuerdo doloroso. –Dijo quedamente. –Murasame-kun, yo sé quién es ella, pero prefiero no contarte. Si quieres saberlo averígualo, de mi no lo sabrás.

-¡Vaya qué solemne!- -rió nerviosmente y luego se recostó esperando que recorrieran rápido los 200 metros que les separaban de su casa.

Así que se conocían ¿Por qué demonios no lograba acordarse de esa mujer. Podía recordar a todos sus hermanos, a Aoi, a Kiyori, a Tomoe, incluso a la muy infantil Miyako ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que no podía acordarse de ella? ¿A qué se refería con recuerdo doloroso?

Una exnovia de Tomoe, tal vez. Sonrió al imaginárselas juntas… aunque las personas con pecho abundante no eran precisamente el tipo de chica que busca Hachi.

Recuerdo doloroso

-Hemos llegado. -Anunció el hombre de las cejas pobladas, mejor conocido como Tenkai Murasame

* * *

Un par de musculosos hombres, ambos discípulos del Karateca, bajaron con sumo cuidado a la chica y la llevaron hasta su habitación original, la cual había empequeñecido significativamente con la cama King size que le habían añadido.

-¡Papá! – Se quejó al instante, a pesar de lo cómoda que estaba su cama. -¡De verdad que estás exagerando!

-Fiuuu- Silbó una sorprendida Tomoe al entrar a la habitación. –Okey, entiendo tu punto.

-Ayúdame por favor a buscar un nuevo apartamento.

-Eso es estúpido. –Se bufó la mayor.

-Claro que es estúpido. –Reafirmó el padre de Sumika y ante la negativa de ambos, la convaleciente mujer miró recriminando a su amiga. –Aquí te cuidaremos bien. –Continuó Tenkai. –Te alimentaremos y no tendrás que trabajar, ni siquiera en el dojo.

-¿Podría dejarnos a solas Murasame-dono?- Pidió Hachi con su sonrisa más encantadora. –Trataré de convencerla.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto. –Al hombre se le alegraron los ojos al escuchar esto. Si alguien podía convencer a Sumika, esta persona era Tomoe; así que salió de la apretada habitación.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –Estalló - ¿Ahora te pones del lado de mi padre? Debes estar gozando mucho su brote de locura.

-Claro que no. –Respondió con serenidad. –Sucede que tu padre entró a la mitad de mi línea; Murasame-kun, tu ya tienes un apartamento. Me lo contaste cuando volví de Tokio.

-¿Te fuiste? –La miro incrédula. -¿Cuándo? …Espera… ¿Tengo un apartamento?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa nube blanca dentro de su cabeza, un lejano recuerdo de ella despidiéndose de Tomoe en la estación, era un lindo recuerdo… nostálgico como lo suelen ser las historias donde un viaje empieza, los ciclos se cierran para dar paso a una nueva etapa en la vida de las personas.

Aún así, si ese era un buen recuerdo, algo lleno de esperanza ¿Por qué demonios parecía una fotografía rota?

Sin previo aviso y sin motivo aparente, una lágrima cayó de su rostro, y luego otra… y otra…

"¿Por qué duele tanto?"

-¿Sumika?- Dijo Tomoe muy preocupada. –Hey, no llores ¿Qué sucede?

-Eh. –Se limpió las lágrimas sin saber bien qué decir. –Jajaja… no lo sé. Quizá sólo estoy cansada.

Sin tener qué decir, Tomoe simplemente abrazó a su amiga, tratando de mitigar ese "inexplicable" dolor.

-Todo estará bien ahora. – Le susurró.

-Lo sé. –Sonrió –Lo que no sé es por qué estás así de extraña Hachi.

-Llámalo preocupación de madre. – Volvió a sonreir. –Ahora… hablemos de tu apartamento ¿Cuándo quieres mudarte de vuelta ahí?

-¿Puede ser mañana? –Preguntó esperanzada. Amaba a su padre y apreciaba sus esfuerzos, realmente lo hacía. Sin embargo, era la forma en la que exageraba todo, la cual le exasperaba y hacía que buscara irse.

-Dalo por hecho. –Le guiñó el ojo y cambiaron de tema a cosas más agradables. Tomoe nuevamente puso al día a Sumika acerca del año y medio que vivió en Tokio, no sin la preocupación que significaba el que esa parte de su vida también hubiera sido borrada de la memoria de su amiga.

* * *

-Hice todo lo que pude. –Suspiro teatralmente al salir de la habitación de Sumika. –Pero ella insiste en querer volver a su apartamento.

-¡No puede ser! –Noe, la casera de la familia Murasame le siguió el juego. –Pensé que ella deseaba volver.

-Yo también. –Tenkai agachó su cabeza, rendido. Sabía que oponerse a su hija siempre daba resultados horribles, como aquella vez que quiso abandonar el karate -¿Intentó todo señorita Hachizuka?

-De todo señor. –Aseguró mientras discretamente tomaba la llave que la casera le entregaba cual si fueran drogas.

Tomoe llegó sin compañía a la dirección en la cual vivía su amiga hasta hacía un par de días. Era parte de un complejo de apartamentos de no más de 7 metros de ancho. Había llevado a Sumika a casa aquella vez en la cual maldijo al universo por ser una bitch; ese día no había pasado del portal, pero esta vez lo hizo.

Revisó el interior con una mirada todo estaba en orden. Era turno de entrar y ver todo: la cocina limpia, la ropa limpia doblada y guardada… un futón matrimonial.

-Lo siento tanto Murasame-kun- Sintió sus propias lágrimas rodar al entender la verdadera razón de ese apartamento. –Ojalá la vida te compense…

Buscó minuciosamente por todos lados. Si la vida había borrado a Kazama, ¿Por qué no ayudarle?

Todas las fotos donde aparecía la chica castaña de los ojos color miel fueron retiradas de sus lugares, pensó que había sido muy útil el que el móvil de Sumika quedara destruido en aquel accidente. Como sea, ella le regalaría uno nuevo. También un futón individual.

"¡No te metas!" Dudó por un segundo y recordó una vez más la consecuencia que se desencadenó por tratar de meterse a arreglar la vida de su amiga.

* * *

-¿Lista para huir? –Anunció su llegada con una sonrisa triunfal. –Las chicas están esperando afuera para ayudar en lo que necesites.

-Desde hace años. -Le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

-Bien, la carroza te espera.

-Ojalá no sea el estúpido cortejo de ayer. -Se asustó por un momento.

-Peor. -Anunció divertida Miyako, quien quiso entrar a saludar a su amiga. -Tomoe irá al volante. -A la chica se le erizó la piel ante la noticia.

-¡Nooo! Moriré Hachi, y lo sabes.

-Ara, ¿Por qué grita Sumika-san? -Preguntó la ama de llaves - Sabe que su padre no la dejará marchar si hace un escándalo, además yo ya contraté una ambulancia.

-Mil gracias Noe-san. -De haber podido, se habría lanzado a abrazarla.

-Groseras. -Se quejó Tomoe. -

-Aún no he hecho maletas. -Sumika cambió rápidamente de tema. -¿Me ayudarán con eso?

-No las necesitas. -Sonrió su mejor amiga. -Tienes todas tus cosas ahí, ¿vamos?

-Vamos.

-Empieza desde cero Sumika-san. Quizá no tengas algunos de tus recuerdos preciados, pero la magia de la vida es que puedes construir nuevos. -Noe la abrazó en señal de despedida.

"¿A qué se refiere con eso?" Pensó Sumika.

-Voy por los chicos de la ambulancia para que la lleven Sumika-san. -Se limpió las lágrimas. -Mientras tanto usted debería despedirse de su padre y sus hermanos.

-Gracias Noe-san. -Lo haré.

* * *

Las cosas iban demasiado bien. Tenía un empleo bien pagado, su jefe la adoraba y la llenaba de elogios. Visitaba a su familia cada fin de semana y ahora por fin dejaba aquél antiguo departamento que solía compartir con su hermano.

No entendía a lo que se refería Norio con "empezar desde cero", pero quizá tenía razón en algo. Además le dolía mucho el hecho de que la casa de Sumika era visible desde su ventana. Necesitaba ese cambio.

El universo le estaba diciendo claramente que debía hacer algo al respecto. Y lo hizo. Ni siquiera le dolió al hacer el depósito para los de la mudanza, o para el pago inicial de renta.

Colocó una fotografia de su ya fallecida abuela en la mesita de noche y con ello se consideró oficialmente instalada en su nuevo hogar.

"Debes saludar a tus vecinos" Pinche consciencia, ahí estaba, hablándole otra vez y haciéndole creer que tal vez debería ir al psiquiatra. "Luego nos preocuparemos de tu salud mental, no los has saludado y eso que llegaste aquí hace una semana"

-Estuve trabajando todos esos días. -Contestó a la vocecilla molesta.

"Sabes cómo son de dramáticos si no te presentas, así que ve."

Fastidiada abrió la puerta, no sin antes llevar consigo una lata de galletas sin abrir, misma que había comprado para desayunar, pero que nunca llegó a abrir.

"Muy bien, cortesía ante todo. Ahora llama a la puerta"

Toc toc toc toc.

No hubo respuesta."Intenta otra vez"

Kazama suspiró e hizo caso, era su consciencia despues de todo ¿no?

Toc toc toc toc.

-No abrirán, quizá no haya nadie. -Dijo y se dió la vuelta. -Iré a otra casa.

Pero no avanzó ni un metro cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamó su atención.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpó a través de su agitada voz, que delataba el enorme esfuerzo que había implicado llegar hasta la puerta. -¡Ah! -Sonrió al reconocer el rostro. -Tú eres la chica del hospital... ¡Lo sabía! Eres una trabajadora social ¿Verdad?

Ushio Kazama se quedó muda -cosa rara en su parlanchina natural-. De toda la prefectura; de todos los apartamentos; de todo... ¿Por qué demonios tenía que vivir justo en el apartamento de al lado?

* * *

 **Hola! Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo. Espero que la historia no los esté enredando, según yo, todo tiene un propósito y un por qué. Aunque claro, ustedes pueden hacer teorías y conjeturas XD y ya veremos más adelante si se acercaron o no. Pregunta equis... ¿Por qué se llama "universe" este fic?  
**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios, follows y a quienes leen de incógnito y que siguen este fic. Es para todos ustedes. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

-Te recuerdo.-Dijo dulcemente la más alta fijando sus ojos grises en el rostro de la castaña.

-¿De verdad?-Su pregunta delató esperanza.

-Si. –Amplió su sonrisa. -Eres la chica que fue a visitarme cuando estuve en el hospital.

-Ah, si. –Se sonrojó "Por supuesto que era eso ¿Qué esperabas idiota? –Soy yo, me alegra que ya estés dada de alta.

-Gracias. –Sus ojos brillaron sin explicación aparente. –Pasa por favor. –Se movió con dificultad para abrirle paso a su visita.

No sabiendo cómo reaccionar exactamente, Ushio entró a la casa, percibiendo inmediatamente el olor de café recién hecho. Extrañando el sabor del café que Sumika le preparaba en sus primeros días como editora.

-Tu casa huele rico Sumi…ka-san. –Estuvo a poco de llamarla como solía hacer.

-¿De verdad? –Caminó ágilmente a pesar de las muletas que llevaba a cada lado. –Solamente preparé café, nada del otro mundo. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un poco?

-…Gracias, estoy bien. –¡Claro que quería café! Pero temió que un sorbo le trajera una gran nostalgia de golpe y que con ello no pudiese soportar las lágrimas.

-¿No bebes café? –Preguntó con inocencia. -¿Entonces puedo ofrecerte algo más de beber?

-Agua está bien. –Fingió una sonrisa.

-Mejor té, ya que trajiste galletas. –Señaló la lata que la más baja sostenía aún entre sus manos.

-¡Oh, es verdad! Jajaja. –Soltó una carcajada. –En realidad venía a presentarme… somos vecinas.

-Ohh, así que puedes sonreír. –Pensó en voz alta y sostuvo la mirada de su nueva vecina.

"Ohh, así que te puedes volver a enamorar" La vocecilla molesta resonó en Kazama.

-Uhmm.-se removió en su asiento, con obvia incomodidad, mientras por dentro se decía "Silencio"

-¡PERDÓN! Soy una grosera… es que de las veces que te he visto, parecías lejana.

Lejana. Esa era una palabra bastante completa para definir la relación de ambas, incluso desde antes del accidente de Sumika. Empezó con un "necesito algo de espacio para lograr ese puesto en la editorial" y fue evolucionando lentamente ¿Cuándo fue que ese "espacio" tomó el control de todo?

En realidad ese puesto de trabajo lo había ansiado para una mayor independencia económica, pues aún si Norio vivía lejos con su esposa y su hijo recién nacido, cuidando de la abuela. Ellos seguían enviando para sus gastos. Norio siguió apoyándola cuando falleció su abuela, pero la incomodidad empezaba a ganar terreno.

Quería vivir con su amada Sumika desde que se quedó sola en el departamento, pero no lo haría hasta poder ofrecerle algo. Pero ese maldito primer ascenso la hizo querer aún más ¿Y ahora?

"Y ahora Sumika-san no te recuerda. Irónico ¿no es así Ushio? Lograste todo lo que querías jajaja" ¡Esa voz otra vez!

-Entonces… ¿lo tomas amargo?- preguntó esa voz amable.

-Sabes que no.- Respondió distraída.

-¿Perdón?- Detuvo su tarea de servir el té en las tazas transparentes que tenía a juego.

-Ahm, lo siento… estaba distraída ¿qué me preguntaste?

-Eres rara Kazama-san- Soltó una risilla y terminó de servir el té. –Nunca había conocido a alguien tan distraída como tú.

-¡Ni que lo digas! Jajaja- siguió el hilo de la conversación, sin entender aún por qué Sumika había dicho "¿Perdón?" intentaba recordar, pero tal como la más alta había dicho, era una distraída sin remedio y no sabía ni siquiera qué era lo que había respondido. Pero si había sido imprudente, no importaría ahora que inevitablemente se formaba en sus labios una pequeña conversación. –Cuando estaba en instituto me enamoré de una persona y fui la última en darme cuenta de esto.

-¡Vaya! Eso es el colmo, jajajajaja. –Miró a su vecina con sorpresa. –menos mal que no era el amor de tu vida.

"Auch, ¿qué responde a eso señorita Ushio?"

-Haaaah. –Suspiró y fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas. –De hecho lo era, pero como soy una idiota…

-¡Lo siento! Yo no sabía. –La preocupación de Murasame se dejó ver por todo su rostro. Ella sólo intentaba tener una conversación con la chica que la había visitado en el hospital y que ahora era su vecina.

-No te preocupes, es sólo que estoy cansada y no pude evitar ponerme nostálgica. –Sonrió o al menos fingió sonreír.

-Tienes razón… quizá debas ir a dormir- Se levantó de la mesa, ofreciéndole una salida. –es tarde y yo te estoy reteniendo aquí.

La castaña no había estado al pendiente de la hora hasta el momento en que su amada Sumika mencionó que era tarde. Miró el reloj ¡Media noche! ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido eso?

"Ahh, el tiempo vuela cuando una se lo está pasando bien" Dijo la voz y entonces, solo entonces Kazama se preguntó si se estaba volviendo loca.

-Si… quizá deba irme a descansar un poco. –Se levantó, no sin antes tomarse de un sorbo todo el té al cual nunca le puso azúcar. "Soy idiota" –Gracias por su hospitalidad señorita Murasame.

-Un placer… -la encaminó a la puerta. -¿Sabes? –dijo antes de que Kazama se alejara hacia su departamento. –Soy buena escuchando, si alguna vez quieres compartirme esa historia del amor de tu vida… o cualquier otra cosa que quieras contarme, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Jaja, gracias.

-Buenas noches Kazama. –agitó la mano

-Descansa Murasame Sumika-san. –Sonrió y se alejó de ahí para llegar a su departamento y encerrarse una larga noche a debatir consigo misma si esa visita había sido o no un error.

* * *

-¡Nii-chan! –Se arrojó efusivamente a los brazos de Norio en cuanto abrió la puerta del departamento.

-¡Vaya! Qué recibimiento. –sonrió confundido. –desde que terminaste la universidad que no me recibías así ¿ocurrió algo?-

-No… es que hace tiempo que no hablábamos y me he sentido sola.

-Ajam… - Esperaba por lo que Ushio pudiera agregar. Sabía que algo se estaba callando.

-…¿Sabías que Sumi-chan es mi vecina?

Norio Kazama abrió los ojos como platos ¿Acaso era posible?

-Ok…- dijo sin saber bien qué emoción mostrar. Hacía un par de meses se habría mostrado feliz porque al fin estarían cerca ¿y ahora?

-Lo mismo digo… No sé cómo comportarme frente a ella, es más no sé ni lo que digo cuando ella me pregunta algo. –Arrugó la frente tratando de hacer memoria. –ayer me vio raro cuando me preguntó algo sobre cocinar pulpo y yo… me quede en blanco, sé que le contesté algo, pero no sé exactamente qué.

-Ok… -fue su comentario. –Y ¿no se te ha ocurrido preguntar nuevamente?

-Eso estoy intentando, pero creo que eso la hace empezar a alejarse de mí ¡Yo misma me alejaría de mí! Soy un maldito bicho raro.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. –El hermano mayor estalló en carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Nada en especial Ushio. Sólo me siento aliviado…

-¿De qué exactamente?

-De que te preocupe que Sumika-san empiece a alejarse de ti, siendo que hace poco eras tú quien quería la distancia. ¿No te parece eso una señal?

-Pues siendo sincera, sí. Me repite una vez más que debo estar alejada de ella.

-Ash… madura Ushio.

-¿Ehh? –un atisbo de molestia se mostró en el rostro de la chica. -¿Por qué me dices eso nii-san?

-Porque una y otra vez le pones pretextos a las oportunidades que te pone la vida para acercarte a Murasame-san. Huyes cada que estás a punto de conseguirlo.

-¿No hiciste lo mismo con Kineta-san?

-¡Hey! Estamos hablando de ti aquí. Además yo acepté que la quería en mi vida y tomé el riesgo ¿Tú qué haces? ¿Llorar?

-Nunca me habías hablado así…

-Porque creí que necesitabas tiempo, pero ahora lo que creo es que si sigo tratándote como a una pequeña, seguirás buscando excusas… Ahora, vayamos a comer.

-Estás evadiendo la conversación Nii-san. -Hizo berrinche

-No, sólo dije que ya debemos salir a comer, allá continuaremos con esta plática, Ushio.

* * *

¡Domingo! Bendito día internacional de descansar todo el día sin la necesidad de quitarse el pijama. Sumika lavó los platos, limpió la mesa y se preparó para leer un poco de literatura barata. Haber leído 1984 de Orwell la había dejado devastada.

Pero en ese momento escuchó el timbre de su departamento. ¿Quién será? Quizá la adorable y despistada vecina de cabello castaño. La respuesta la tuvo al llegar a la puerta.

-¡Hachi!- Se emocionó al ver a su amiga y le abrió paso.

La multimillonaria mejor amiga de Sumika entró como una total dueña de la casa y se sirvió un vaso de agua, para luego dirigirse a la sala.

-¿Cómo has estado Murasame-kun?- Preguntó una vez que se acomodó en el mullido sofá de su amiga.

-Cada vez me siento mejor. –Contestó con orgullo. –además me ha ayudado mucho que me hayan permitido hacer mi trabajo desde casa, así no me aburro en todo el día. – avanzó ágilmente a un sillón, apoyada en un par de muletas. -¿sabes? Hasta me dan ganas de volver al dojo en cuanto mi pierna esté sana.

-Me encanta esa actitud. –brindó con su vaso de agua.

-Oh, por cierto. Hace tiempo te quería preguntar algo.

-No diré datos escabrosos de mi relación con Miyako.- Dijo juguetonamente con un toque de picardía.

-Ewww, ¡Obviamente no quiero saber eso! –Se sonrojó al instante.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Acerca de Ushio Kazama, -Escuchar ese nombre viniendo de los labios de su amiga la sobresaltó. -¿Por qué me visitó en el hospital?

-Ehmm. –Murmuró sin saber qué responder ¿Debería decirle la verdad?

-La conozco ¿no es así?

-Si… ella era tu…

-¿Mi qué?

* * *

 **Primero... ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz 2018!**

 **Me disculpo por la ausencia. Fui acorralada por las ocupaciones decembrinas y no me dio tiempo de escribir una sola palabra, luego volví al trabajo y era una enorme pila de quehaceres u.u**

 **Continúo con este novelezco drama, gracias por sus comentarios y mil gracias por leer! Nos leemos en una semana con la actualización**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

"La pregunta real no es ¿Cuánto es 2 más 2?

Ni ninguna otra en realidad.

La verdadera cuestión es ¿Quién demonios inventó que la gente vive feliz para siempre con el amor de su vida?

Yo no los veo felices. A nadie que se precie de estar enamorado. Los veo idiotas.

Pero esa sólo es mi perspectiva. Dicen que es porque no he encontrado al hombre indicado y tal vez ahí resida mi problema. Yo nunca estaría con un hombre.

Y mi problema no es ese precisamente, sino que el amor de mi vida ya encontró al amor de su vida. Y ese amor de su vida le tiene miedo al amor".

Así comenzaba el primer capítulo del libro que la joven Ushio Kazama tenía entre sus manos. Una joven talentosa lo habia enviado bajo el seudónimo de "Azul y Violeta". Había ganado un concurso de escritores talentosos, que la editorial patrocinaba y ahora estarían por editarlo.

Azul y violeta... "¡Curioso! Azul es aoi. ¿Quieres saber como se dice violeta en japonés? Conozco un apellido que suena muy parecido" La mujer castaña se habia acostumbrado a esa voz. Ya llevaba un buen tiempo conviviendo con ella y era una perra tramposa que guardaba absoluto silencio cuando Ushio tenía sus citas con el psiquiatra. Eso sí, se volvía una máquina de hablar cuando llegaba a casa, o cuando Sumika pasaba de visita. Especialmente en esas ocasiones.

-¿Qué le parece este nuevo proyecto, señorita Ushio? -Preguntó con galantería Ikeda-sensei, dueño de la editorial para la cual trabajaba Kazama.

-Me parece muy prometedor. -Respondió con sinceridad. -Al igual que los últimos con los que he trabajado. Agradezco mucho que me estén confiando éste trabajo.

-Yo soy quien está plenamente agradecido. -el hombre palmeó con suma confianza el hombro de la castaña. -pocas veces he encontrado belleza y talento reunidos en una mujer.

Kazama pudo haberse sentido halagada por ese comentario viniendo de su jefe, sin embargo algo le decía que el sujeto no estaba ahí para hacer buenos comentarios acerca del trabajo de nadie.

-Y le aseguro que seguiré trabajando duro para que mi talento sobresalga. ¿le molesta si paso un segundo al tocador de damas? No he tenido la oportunidad de ir y me temo que tengo una emergencia femenina.

-¡Cielos! Vaya, no la interrumpo má viernes quiero ver un adelanto de este libro.

-Por supuesto, señor.

-¡Pero vaya a sus asuntos! No quiero ver que le ocurra un "accidente"

-Gracias.

Emergencia femenina… eso habia ocurrido hacía una semana y casi arruinaba su falda favorita. Pero ahora había funcionado para librarse de su jefe.

Ojala pudiera usar ese pretexto a diario,pues el acoso empezaba a hacerse con más insistencia. El comentario ácido de Miyako en la secundaria "Te contratarán al ver tus pechos" resultó ser cierto.

¡Estúpidos hombres!

No veía la hora de volver a casa y descansar.

Pero ahora debía ir a encerrarse unos quince minutos en un cubículo de baño para esconderse de la vista de ese hombre.

* * *

El día transcurrió con lentitud para Kazama. Se bebió el libro en un par de horas y encontró gran variedad de escenas picantes en el borrador que había quedado a su cargo. Ese libro sería un hit, y mejor aún: de temática lésbica.

Ansiaba el momento de que su jefe se diera cuenta de que estaban a punto de poner una bandera multicolor en la editorial sin siquiera habérselo propuesto. Ojalá pudiera contárselo a Sumi-chan.

* * *

Y hablando de Sumika Murasame, era casi la hora de que la chica llegara a casa y tocara el timbre. Hacia unas tres semanas que llegaba a saludarla a la misma hora. ¿Cómo olvidar aquél dia en que se presentó furica a su casa? Corriendo a pesar de sus muletas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú y yo somos amigas, Kazama Ushio? – El rostro de la más alta era sumamente rojo. Sí: había enojo. Pero sus ojos tenían desesperación, confusión. -Hachi me lo dijo y pase toda la tarde preguntando… ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste Kazama?

Eso era increible. Un rayo de esperanza cruzó por el corazón de la castaña. ¿Y si Sumika comenzaba a recordarla? Quizá algún día llegaría a redimirse. ¿Y si Hachi le dijo que fuimos novias? ¿O si le dijo que también terminé por mensaje con ella?

"¿Por qué infiernos terminé con ella?" se preguntó.

Ding dong.

Sonó su timbre con la puntualidad esperada. Sumika, su par de muletas y algún bocadillo estarían frente a la puerta. ¿Cómo podia ser tan endemoniadamente linda?

Con su par de muletas, el yeso cubierto con dibujos bobos, esos grandes ojos grises a la expectativa. Cada noche volvía con la esperanza de recordar algo.

-Hola Kazama. – Sonrió al ver que la chica abría la puerta. -He llegado por mi sesión de preguntas.

-Jejeje.- Te estaba esperando Sumi-chan. -solo de ver a la chica de lentes le brillaron los ojos. -Iré a prepararnos algo de té.

¡Qué hermosa era la vida ahora! Hermoso de verdad. Cada minuto que pasaba junto a Sumika era la gloria.

"Estás enamorada" dijo amablemente su conciencia. Era la primera vez que sonaba amable, en realidad. "nunca dejaste de estarlo, sólo tuviste miedo. Es tu hora de luchar"

-Sientate y espera a que tenga listo el té. -Le ofrecio su sofa mas cómodo a su ex novia. -aun tengo miedo. -susurró para sí misma.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada Sumi-chan.

-Escuché que tenias miedo. -Dijo con todo el tacto que le fue posible.

-¿Escuchaste eso? Jajaja. – rio nerviosamente. -No me hagas caso… hablaba de mi jefe del trabajo. Es un tipo asqueroso, me da miedo.

¿Para qué la mentira? Lo que más deseaba Kazama era que la chica que ocupaba su sofá favorito la recordara. Deseaba que esa absurda amnesia se fuera. Que Sumika la recordara, y si Dios o cualquier poder supremo existía, por favor que no se enterara de la parte en la que estupidamente terminó la relación.

* * *

-¿Recuerdas a nuestra tutora? – Preguntó Murasame con un dejo de nostalgia mientras tomaba entre sus manos la taza que Ushio le ofrecía.

-Sí. Solia regañarnos por todo, pero siempre se preocupaba por nosotros.

-Cómo olvidarla, explicaba todo a la perfección y nunca olvidaba nuestros nombres o rostros, incluso de quienes no eran sus alumnos.

-Jajajajajajaja. -soltó una carcajada al recordar a aquella maestra. -Juro que tenia ojos de demonio. Una vez me dio un jalón de orejas por intentar ligar a una chica linda de la clase ¿te acuerdas de Fujiko-chan? – Preguntó con ojos brillantes dejándose llevar por el recuerdo.

Pero no hubo respuesta. La chica de lentes estaba estupefacta en su asiento. Pestañeaba a una velocidad increíble.

-¿Sucede algo Sumi-chan?

-¿Te atraparon ligando con una chica? -Preguntó con pastosa lentitud.

-Ahmmm… - Ushio dudó por un momento. -Así es. En segundo grado de instituto.

-Así qué… te gustan las mujeres. -dijo asombrada.

-Pues si. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

La temperatura descendió varios grados en la habitación. Al menos así lo sintió la castaña. ¡Tres semanas de amistad! ¿Y ahora parecía que Sumika se había convertido en una homofóbica?

-No… -respondió sin salir de su sorpresa. Al parecer estaba procesando mucha información. – En absoluto.

-Entonces ¿qué ocurre? -Ushio se encontraba al borde de un ataque nervioso. Podía soportar a un fanático religioso con miedo al LGBT, pero ¿Sumika Murasame? Jamás podría con ello…

-Bueno, esto es incómodo de admitir. -habló por fin. -Pero es que es la primera vez en mi vida que conozco a alguien homosexual.

"TÓMALA" Dijo la conciencia…

-De…debo llamar a Hachisuka-san- dijo Kazama.

-C-claro… me serviré más té ¿puedo? – la castaña solo asintió y con velocidad se encaminó hacia un lugar más privado.

Se encerró en su habitación con seguro y marcó al móvil de Tomoe.

Un tono. Dos tonos… tres eternos tonos.

-¿Diga? -Respondió irritada.

-Soy Ushio Kazama.

-Sé quién eres. No respondo así de poco amigable a cualquiera.

-Deberías preocuparte por otras cosas Hachi-san

-En realidad no. A mi sí me recuerdan…

-Déjate de niñerias Tomoe. Sumika olvidó más que solamente a mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… acaba de decirme que soy la primer persona gay que conoce.

-Pues sí. Fuiste la primer lesbiana en su vida.

-Me refiero a que olvidó esa parte de mi, de ti y Miyako… de ella misma.

Ahora sí que Tomoe había entendido.

-¡No jodas!

-Sí jodo.

-Voy para allá. -Y colgó.

* * *

 **Hola a quienes leen este fic. Estuve toda la semana en una discusión interna sobre cómo continuar y esta me gustó mas XD ya saben: Drama.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima actualización. Gracias por leer!**

 **Pd, Eyrian-san por ahí leí un comentario tuyo en otro fic y me acabas de dar una idea jugosa XDD (pero linda) Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Seguramente el ser poderoso (a saber quién fue) que creó todo lo existente, consideró que todo era bueno. Demasiado bueno de hecho.

Que no valía la pena el que los seres vivos simplemente nazcan, crezcan, se reproduzcan y mueran ¿qué clase de vida es esa?

Y entonces después de un largo monólogo creado a base de aburrimiento, se dijo "¿Cómo hacer para motivar su existencia?"

Así pues creó el amor, y de ahí se derivó todo lo demás: sufrimiento, felicidad; paz y guerra.

* * *

Ushio Kazama que creía que con un mensaje de texto de"terminemos" iba a poder librarse de ese sentimiento, pero ahora el ver a quien alguna vez fue su novia sin una sola memoria de su amistad, noviazgo o cualquier cosa que pudieran haber compartido sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho.

-¿Estás de brooma Murasame-kun? ¿No recuerdas que Miyako y yo estamos juntas?

-Bueno... no

-Pero si justo el otro día estuvimos bromeando al respecto

-Bien, pues no lo recuerdo. -Dijo casi restándole importancia aunque la verdad era que le dolía bastante la cabeza como para hacer cualquier esfuerzo.

-Déjala estar. -Murmuró desde su sitio Kazama. Cabizbaja, intentó no pensar en cómo habrían sido las cosas de no haber sido por su cabezonería, pensar que Sumika no habría olvidado nada y no estaría en ese estado.

-En realidad no lo entiendo, el que tú y Miyako estén juntas. -¡Vaya! ese comentario sí que había resultado inesperado.

-Ahora resulta que con el accidente te volviste homofóbica. -Ironizó la mayor de las tres.

-¡NO! -Corrigió Sumika. -Me refiero a... en realidad no entiendo el que dos personas estén juntas ¿cómo es estar enamorada?

-Oh... bueno estar enamorada es... -Comenzó a explicar Tomoe, atrayendo completamente el interés de la pelinegra, pero la castaña ya no escuchaba, sentía el desmoronamiento de su corazón e imaginaba los mil pedazos.

"Cómo es estar enamorada" El sentimiento de deja vu golpeó de frente a Ushio. Hacía unos años habían tenido esa plática en un viaje escolar, cuando por primera vez había visto a Murasame sonrojarse de esa manera. Siempre fue halagador para Kazama el ser el primer amor de la karateca. Y recordaba lo embriagante que fue cada momento en el que sus historias se iban acercando más y más. Su primer baile, su primer beso, su primera vez. Recuerdos hermosos que iban fortaleciendo su relación. Las mismas cosas que Sumika parecía no recordar. Quizá podría evocar cada detalle de su viaje, pero la parte "Kazama Ushio" claramente no estaría en el paquete.

"¿Ya lo entendiste?" -Murmuró amablemente su conciencia.

"Si..." aturdida contestó. -Ella me borró completamente.

-¿Dijiste algo Kazama? - Tomoe Interrumpió su apasionada conferencia sobre el amor.

-No, sigan con lo suyo, iré un momento a... -¿a dónde, si estaban en su propia casa?- Al baño.

¿Cómo es que no lo había visto?

Ser la única olvidada, el que todas las memorias de la chica pudieran incluir a todas las personas, con el común denominador de que justo lo que tanto ella como Sumika habían compartido. La charla del amor que tuvieron en instituto fue lo que llevó a Sumika a darse cuenta de su amor por Kazama, así que si sacaban ese recuerdo de la ecuación...

"La ventaja es que puedes volver a enamorarla"

* * *

-A- ¡Aaatchuuuuuu! – Su propio y muy sonoro estornudo despertó a Kazama.

Hacía frío, su cuello le dolía y su futón no se sentía tan suave como solía sentirse. Al incorporarse le crujió todo el cuerpo.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –Exclamó.

Se había quedado dormida en el baño y apenas lo había notado. Su acbeza la había apoyado en la toalla que usaba para secarse, para cobijarse arrancó la cortina de la regadera, su noche había sido totalmente lamentable y todo lo había hecho sin darse cuenta. Mejor evitó pensar en lo que dirían de ella Tomoe y Sumika. Por cierto ¿A qué hora dejaron la casa?

Bien, por hoy dejaría de hacer el ridículo. Estaba decidido: no iría al trabajo. Llamó a su jefe y él accedió a dejarla trabajar desde casa, su voz sonaba horrible.

-Ah, ya contratamos al técnico en computación para reparar tu computadora. Vendrá mañana–Dijo Takashi Ikeda antes de terminar la llamada.

Miró al vacío ¿Quién diría que dormir en el baño resultaría tan cansado? Bueno, ciertamente nadie.

Tomó una ducha rápida, con agua tibia y aclaró sus pensamientos. ¿Y si su conciencia tenía razón? ¿Y si intentara enamorar a Sumika?

"¿Por qué la quieres enamorar? Pretendes que tu ego se infle y que la pobre chica vuelva a sufrir, ¿no es así?"

-La quiero enamorar porque la amo y quiero que estemos juntas. Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

"Bueno, me agrada esa respuesta. ¡Ve por ella tigre!"

-Si. Dormiré como es debido y armaré un plan para recuperarla.

* * *

Ok, entonces según palabras de Hachi, el amor es "Pensar que una persona es la más super linda del universo" "No poder apartar tu vista o tu pensamiento de esa persona" entre otras cosas idiotas que parecían una poesía barata. Bueno, no se le ocurría nadie que pudiera ser un potencial interés amoroso.

Es decir, Kazama era linda, aunque rara. La conocía poco era simpática, eso sí lo suficiente como para visitarla todas las noches y de vez en cuando ver una película. Tal vez por eso es que se habían convertido en mejores amigas, pero desde aquél día en el hospital solía comportarse muy extraño, y esa noche no había salido del baño en un par de horas y no respondió cuando llamaron a la puerta para preguntar ni cuando se despidieron, ¿Cómo alguien como Kazama llegaría a ser una potencial novia para cualquiera?

Cualquiera que se atreviera a salir con Ushio tendría que ser un completo lunático (o lunática, porque al parecer la chica era lesbiana). Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, se había ido a dormir. No iba a perder el tiempo pensado en esa cosa llamada amor.

* * *

-Buen día Kazama-san. –Le saludó la recepcionista de la editorial. - ¿Te sientes mejor? El señor Ikeda me contó que te reportaste enferma.

-Buen día para ti también Nishikigi-sempai – Devolvió el saludo a la chica. Cosa curiosa, la ahora recepcionista había sido un interés amoroso para Ushio y ahora sólo era parte del anecdotario. –Estoy mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Algún mensaje para mí?

-No… ¡Ah! Llegó la escritora "azul y violeta" Te está esperando en tu oficina. También la reparadora de tu PC, al parecer también te instalarán un nuevo software.

-¿Estás diciendo que dejaste a un par de desconocidas entrar a mi oficina?

-Si…- Respondió lentamente. –En realidad llegaron con unos segundos de diferencia y al parecer se conocían, así que pensé que estaría bien dejarlas pasar.

-Ok… -Kazama puso en blanco sus ojos. No era momento de molestarse. Había que entrevistar a la misteriosa escritora y poner una cara de pocos amigos no iba a ayudar precisamente. –Iré a mi oficina.

Cada paso que acercaba a Kazama de su oficina, hacía más claro que dentro se estaba gestando una conversación muy animada. Tanto que incluso le apenaba entrar e interrumpir.

-Jajajajaja, Azusa-san eres muy graciosa. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Y cómo te libraste de ese vendedor? –Bueno, al menos coincidía con la persona dentro de su oficina "¿Quién lo diría?"

Abrió la puerta sin más preámbulos.

-Chicas, buen día. No esperaba encontrarlas en mi trabajo. –Saludó a las chicas que la miraban sorprendidas, una más que otra.

-¡Hey Kazama! No sabía que tendría la fortuna de trabajar con la editora de los últimos best sellers, estoy realmente emocionada. –Expresó con sus ojos más que brillantes.

–Y yo estoy emocionada de descubrir que la misteriosa escritora eres tú Aoi-san. –Dijo tan falsamente como una caída de un futbolista. –Hola Sumi-chan –Dijo más alegremente.

-Buen día Kazama. –Sonrió con su amabilidad de siempre. –Yo tampoco esperaba esta coincidencia jeje.

La chica de cabello color castaño pensó en que ojalá pudiera sacar un poco de conversación con Sumika, sin embargo debía hacer esa entrevista o su jefe la se pondría odioso el resto del día preguntando por la nueva escritora.

-¿Te importa si me reúno con Aoi-san mientras te encargas de mi monstruosa PC?- Preguntó a la pelinegra.

-Adelante. –Asintió. –Hagan como que no estoy aquí.

Aunque Ushio sabía que mientras Sumika compartiera el mismo espacio que ella, no podría nunca pretender que no estaba.

-Bien. –Se aclaró la garganta, tomando una actitud más profesional. –Aoi-san, nos evitaremos las presentaciones puesto que ya nos conocemos. Pasemos al tema que te ha traído hoy aquí. –Tomó aire dando un toque dramático a la situación, le encantaba crear ese pequeño aire de tensión con los demás escritores, y lo haría también con Aoi. – Como ya sabes, nuestra editorial te publicará tu primer libro. He leído tu texto y me parece algo grandioso. –Sacó un enorme fajo de hojas impresas con anotaciones. – Me gustaría que leyeras las anotaciones con los cambios sugeridos, dejaré suficiente margen para no entorpecer tu trabajo, sin embargo puedo adelantarte que el primer tiraje será el doble de grande de lo que se anunció en el premio. –Finalizó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Umm… gracias. –Dijo aún procesando toda la información obtenida. -¿Por qué se imprimirán más copias?

-Porque tu escrito es demasiado bueno como para solamente hacer un tiraje simbólico. -Finalizó Kazama muy emocionada. Tenía la intención de impresionar a Sumika con su faceta ejecutiva. Además de eso, no era mentira que Aoi merecía aquello que la editorial le ofrecía.

-O…K…-Respondió lentamente.

-¡Wow! –Exclamó una Sumika muy emocionada. –Eso es genial Azusa. –Se le olvidó que se suponía que ella no estaba ahí.

Y Kazama pudo ver lo que avecinaba. Esa cosa que algunos llaman Karma.

* * *

 **Hola! Gracias por su paciencia a quienes leen, y claro, gracias por leer.**

 **Ojalá estén atando cabos de lo que trato de compartir en esta historia... Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Siempre es Aoi. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar siempre en medio de todo?

¿Acaso no había sido por su causa que Sumika no asistiera a la playa aquella vez en el instituto? La que provocó un ligero alejamiento entre ambas.

Siempre ella.

"Ya basta Ushio Kazama" se regañó a sí misma "Deja de darle vueltas"

Y a pesar de todo, seguía pensando en que Sumika estaba interesada en otra persona. ¿Por qué? Si Sumika Murasame sólo se había interesado en una sola persona en toda su vida.

"Y esa persona eras tú". Dijo la voz burlona.

-Buscaré un nuevo psiquiatra. –Decidió en ese instante. –La situación con Sumi-chan me vuelve loca, pero esta maldita voz, es la muerte.

"Vaya, gracias por el cumplido"

-Cállate.

-¿Con quién hablas? –La sobresaltó su hermano mayor.

-Norio nii-san ¿Cómo entraste?

-Con mi llave. –Fue su respuesta mientras se dirigió directamente al sofá. -¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué? –Preguntó detrás de la encimera, bastante confundida.

-¿Con quién hablabas? –Repitió con su semblante paciente de siempre ¿Cómo lo hacía? Ushio Kazama abandonó su lugar detrás de la encimera y recorrió la estancia para sentarse frente a su hermano. ¿Podría contarle? Y si se lo dijera ¿Acaso la juzgaría? En realidad no podría saberlo. Su hermano pocas veces delataba sus pensamientos propios.

-En realidad… -comenzó con indecisión, pero al mirar a los ojos de su hermano, vio confianza en ellos. –En realidad, hace tiempo que no puedo sacar algo de mi cabeza.

-Por supuesto. –Sonrió comprensivo. –Tu relación con Murasame-san no es algo que podrías olvidar así de fácil.

-No es eso, bueno en parte si… pero es algo más.- Suspiró largamente. –Una voz me persigue y me está volviendo loca. –Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con frustración.

Norio estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero en cambio se levantó del sofá que ocupaba y se acercó a su hermana y posó cariñosamente su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

-Tienes trabajo por hacer hermanita. –Sonrió. –Hace años, cuando terminé con Kineta-san para cuidar de ti, ocurrió que…

-¡Kazama! ¿Estás aquí? –Los gritos de fuera interrumpieron cualquier cosa. Sumika llamaba desesperadamente a la puerta.

-De todas formas, yo sólo pasaba a visitar. –Sonrió. –Kineta-san y los niños quieren verte, pasa a casa pronto, podríamos hacer barbacoa.

No esperó a que Ushio lo acompañara a la puerta. Caminó hasta ahí y abrió él mismo, encontrándose de frente con la chica en muletas.

-Buenas noches Murasame-san. –Saludó dejando a Sumika sorprendida. –Ojalá todo se arregle pronto.

-Gracias. Yo también espero poder caminar en ambas piernas en poco tiempo.

-Si… también eso. Pase linda noche Murasame-san. –Volteó hacia el pórtico donde Ushio lo observaba intrigada. –Espero verte pronto Ushio.

Ambas mujeres vieron a Norio marcharse. Después volvieron la mirada y se sonrieron mutuamente. Fue entonces que Kazama notó el triste semblante de Sumika.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sumi-chan?

-En realidad no, ¿Puedo pasar? –Parecía una niña indefensa. Kazama no podía decirle que no, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Una vez sentadas en la sala, Ushio Kazama se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Pasó algo en el trabajo?

-No, todo ha ido bien. –Dijo con voz queda. –Me he apañado bien a pesar de que estoy discapacitada por el momento.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo… ¿Recuerdas que quería invitar a salir alguna vez a Aoi-san?

-Si -Dijo intentando no sonar muy seca.

-Pues hoy me la encontré en la calle y estaba a punto de saludarla. –Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. –Una chica se acercó a ella y la abrazó. –Se sonrojó y bajó aún más su mirada. –Después de eso se besaron.

"No sabía esto. ¿Tú lo sabías Ushio?" –La voz en su cabeza parecía sorprendida.

-¿Azusa-san tiene novia? –Ignoró la voz, pero no a su curiosidad.

-Al parecer… y yo quedé como una tonta. –Dijo mientras intentaba sonreír. -¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?

-¿El qué?

-Enamorarte de alguien y al instante darte cuenta de que no está a tu alcance. –Volteó de nuevo hacia arriba, buscando la mirada de Ushio.

"Jamás" –Sonó irónica la vocecilla que seguía acompañando a la chica, sobre todo en esos momentos incómodos. "¿Tú no eres de esas que se enamoran cada cinco minutos ¿O sí?

–Mira, yo no sé si estoy enamorada o no. –La chica de gafas continuó hablando. –Es una cosa extraña para mí, pero sé que mi corazón latió como loco, un sentimiento lindo.

-Sí lo es. –Sonrió a su pesar. La linda expresión de Sumika provocaba eso. –Te prepararé un poco de café, eso te animará.

-Gracias Kazama. Eres una buena amiga.

* * *

-Te lo juro Taema. –Levantó su voz, llamando la atención del resto de los comensales en el pequeño buffet. –No fue un truco mío.

-Kiyori me lo contó todo. –La pequeña rubia se veía bastante molesta. –Tú planeaste esa reunión para emparejar a Murasame con Azusa-san ¿Qué más hiciste?

-¡Nada más! –Trató de convencerla. –Es verdad que metí mis narices en el asunto, pero tú no viste lo deprimida que estaba Sumika, ya casi no comía o dormía. –Se levantó de su lugar. –Pero yo no oculté las fotografías de Kazama que Murasame tenía en su casa.

-¿Estás segura? –Detuvo la huída de su amante con la mano. –Porque la última vez que fuimos ahí, la casa estaba bastante minimalista, considerando que le encanta tener fotografías por todos lados.

-No fui yo Taema, y me haría sentir bien si confiaras en mí un poco. –Soltó bruscamente la mano de Miyako y se alejó de ahí. –No te preocupes por la cuenta.

Era verdad que desde que Sumika había vuelto a su modesto apartamento ya no estaban las fotografías, pero Tomoe a pesar de haberlo considerado, estaba segura de haber dejado todo en su lugar.

Sacó su móvil y marcó a un número fijo.

-Dojo Murasame. –La voz de Noe, la ama de llaves de los Murasame, sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas tardes, le llama Hachisuka Tomoe. ¿Hablo en buen momento para usted?

-Señorita Hachisuka, Buenas tardes. –Respondió con etiqueta, incluso hizo reverencia frente al teléfono, a pesar de no estar frente a la chica. -¿Algún problema? Le comunico con Tenkai-san.

-No, muchas gracias. Pero en realidad necesito hablar con usted.

-¿Conmigo?

-Así es. –Dijo. Se aclaró la garganta e inspiró. -¿Alguien además de mí fue a preparar el apartamento de Sumika antes de que ella se instalara nuevamente?

-No lo creo señorita. –Respondió la mujer. –La única llave se la entregué a usted aquel día. Tenkai-dono nunca se acerca a ese lugar, le recuerda que su hija ya es una mujer independiente. –Guardó silencio un momento. –¿Ocurrió algo?

No serviría de nada mentir. El ama de llaves era una persona bastante perspicaz y no estaría satisfecha con cualquier mentira blanca.

-Al parecer desaparecieron algunas cosas del apartamento de Sumika.

-No puede ser. –La mujer se cubrió la boca con su mano libre. - ¿Algo de valor?

-Valor sentimental, tal vez. –Se rascó la frente al intentar pensar lo que había sucedido. –Fotografías de Kazama Ushio y ella. Regalos de aniversario y esas cosas… ya no están desde que Murasame se instaló.

-Eso es muy extraño.

-Lo es…

* * *

"Jajajajajajajaja" –Resonaba la voz, parecía bastante divertida consigo misma. "Así que ahora es Sumika la que viene a que la animes después de una decepción amorosa"

-No es gracioso. Y juro que despediré a mi psiquiatra si no dejo de escuchar tu voz.

"Claro que es gracioso."- Esta vez se suavizó un poco, parecía incluso que le importaba. "Además, no veo por qué odies esta voz, si era la que te arrullaba por las noches"

-No entiendo lo que dices. –Ahora estaba segura de que se había vuelto loca ¿O por qué otra razón estaba ahí, en su sala discutiendo con una voz en su cabeza?

"Sé que no entiendes" –Dijo con seguridad. "sueles ser bastante lenta para estas cosas, Ushio"

-¡Eso es muy grosero!

"¿Me llamas grosera?" –Ahora estaba ofendida. "¿Así tratas a tu líder espiritual?"

-¿Líder espiritual? –Soltó una leve carcajada. -¿Acaso eres una especie de Yoda?

A Ushio Kazama empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Frotó fuertemente sus sienes y se tiró en el piso. Quizá el fresco del tatami le aclararía un poco la mente.

"Cuando tus padres fallecieron, Norio decidió dejar su relación con Kineta-san para cuidar de tí. Fue bastante paciente cuando las voces de tu padre y tu madre se turnaban para recordarle su error, repetirle que con un poco de esfuerzo podía mantener una relación y cuidar de su pequeña hermana"

-¿A qué te refieres? –Esto comenzaba a enchinarle la piel.

"Lo tenías todo, pero de alguna manera te las arreglaste para que Sumika deseara no haberte conocido y se le concedió. Por eso es que vine aquí, para ayudarte a entender lo que hiciste"

-¡Ya sé lo que hice! – La desesperación por fin salió a la luz. –No debí enfocarme en mi trabajo y perdí a Sumi-chan.

"No… entenderás lo que hiciste desde el inicio. Eso es lo que se le concedió a Sumika, el universo es una bitch con sentido del humor. A ti te concedió karma y un consejero espiritual con la voz de tu abuela"

La habitación se llenó con un silencio ensordecedor. Esto era demasiado absurdo, pero absurdo era la definición de los últimos meses. Podría ignorar esa maldita voz e intentar seguir con su vida, quizá si intentaba más duro, ésta se callaría.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? –Preguntó dentro de su propio cansancio mental.

"Puedes resignarte y ayudar a Sumika en la búsqueda de su amor verdadero ahora que todo se reseteó. Apoyarla en su felicidad" –Una leve risa resonó. "La ventaja es que me callaré para siempre"

-¿Y si no lo hago?

"Seguiré contigo en tu lucha por recuperarla. ¿Qué decides?"

Ushio miró fijamente el techo que se extendía sobre ella por un prolongado tiempo. ¿Qué decidiría? Cerró los ojos y se recostó de lado hecha un ovillo.

-No hay nada para decidir. –Musitó permitiendo a una lágrima recorrer su rostro. –Sumika me borró, seré su mejor amiga como siempre debí serlo.

"Entiendo… que así sea."

Y el silencio volvió.

* * *

 _ **Ha pasado poco más de un año desde la última vez que actualicé, me disculpo por ello. Fue un año difícil en mi vida...**_

 _ **Sin embargo no quiero dejar este fanfic inconcluso, así que aquí lo tienen, para quienes aún lo leen. Saludos y gracias por su lectura.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

La tarde se desvanecía lentamente. El segundero del reloj parecía avanzar más rápido de lo que en realidad lo hacía. Sumika y Tomoe habían quedado para almorzar, pero la terapia de rehabilitación duró más de lo esperado y tuvo que posponerse, convirtiéndose en una merienda.

Habían comenzado con una animada charla, destacando los avances de Sumika, pues acababan de quitarle el enorme molde de yeso y ahora portaba una aparatosa férula en el tobillo. Aún tenía que usar sus muletas, pero al menos no sufría los estragos del calor de primavera. El amable ortopedista le prometió que si llevaba a cabo los cuidados indicados, en otro mes y medio estaría caminando sin la férula. Una semana con bastón y después, incluso podría volver a entrenar en el dojo.

No le importaba mucho, ya que tenía bastante trabajo atrasado y las actualizaciones de los sistemas operativos la tendrían sentada por un buen tiempo.

En esa tarde, Sumika había sido la parlanchina, lo cual era bastante extraño.

-Entonces, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no hablas con Miyako-san? –Preguntó luego de un largo silencio.

-Un par de meses. –Respondió tratando de sonar despreocupada. –Tuvimos algunas diferencias.

-Si, recuerdo que me habías respondido eso anteriormente. –Sumika quería sonar sutil. Claramente había algo que su amiga no le estaba contando. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

-Ehmm. –Tomoe Hachisuka no sabía qué responder. Murasame no había recuperado sus recuerdos y temía decir algo incorrecto, algo que delatara su sentimiento de culpa. –Es acerca de unas fotografías que desaparecieron, cree que las tiré.

-¿Fotografías? –Tomó un sorbo a su café frío por el tiempo que lo ignoró en la mesa de centro. –Pensé que todo tu archivo estaba respaldado en tu disco duro.

-Estas no… -Se entristeció, pero más que eso, se preguntaba dónde habían quedado. -

-Ya veo… -Expresó esperando sinceramente que las fotografías de su amiga aparecieran. -¿Te ayudo a buscar? ¿De qué eran?

-De ti, de Kazama… de todas nosotras en instituto. –Como sea, no tenía nada que perder. Además quizá podría dejar de sentirse como la causante de todo ese desastre. –No aparecen desde que tuviste tu accidente.

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación. "¿Qué fotos?" Se preguntó nuevamente Sumika, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. El rostro de su amiga Hachi estaba lleno de preocupación.

-Ojalá las encontremos pronto.

-Si, ojalá. -Sonrió en agradecimiento por la preocupación de su amiga. -No te preocupes Murasame-kun, si Miyako y yo volvemos es porque así debía ser. Si no, entonces agradeceré a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, el que tuve la oportunidad de conocerla.

-Léeme en voz alta la parte subrayada. –Indicó Ushio Kazama a la chica de cabello oscuro. –Me gustaría escuchar cuál es el sentimiento exacto que quieres transmitir.

Aoi observó el papel impreso. Ahí estaba la historia que ella misma había escrito, no sabía cuál era el objeto del ejercicio. Todo estaba escrito ahí en el papel. Pero la castaña debía saber lo que hacía.

-Ahem. –Se aclaró la garganta. –"Bésame por favor, quiero sentir tus labios sobre los míos y conocer por fin quién eres. Tócame por favor…" –Interrumpió su lectura. –No entiendo.

-Es bonito el sentimiento en todo el párrafo. –Sonrió Ushio. –Me encanta la poesía que quieres transmitir, pero hay algo que falta.

-¿Y según tú qué es? –Se sentía confundida.

-Imagínate diciendo estas líneas a tu amada. –La curva de una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro. Le encantaba hacer este ejercicio con los autores a su cargo, era un trabajo maquiavélico que disfrutaba, pero más que eso, lograba sacar lo mejor de la historia y la convertía en un best seller. –Claro que un enamorado se convierte en poeta, pero ¿De verdad crees que hablarías así con tu chica en la primera cita?

-Bueno… si.

Ushio Kazama no se creyó ese "Si", así que volvió a intentar.

-Vaya, te tenía por tímida Aoi-san. –Su tono de voz había cambiado, sabía a molestia. -¿Tienes novia?

-Si. –Respondió con una seguridad que la castaña no conocía de ella.

-Oh. –Intentó inútilmente cubrir el tono burlón ¿De dónde venía toda esa molestia? Además Sumika ya le había contado que Aoi tenía a alguien en su vida. –¿Y así es como le hablaste en tu primera cita?

Kazama aún se negaba a reconocer los celos que emergían desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sí, se estaba portando como una imbécil, pero aun así… ¿Aun así qué?

-En realidad no tuvimos una primera cita. –El rostro de Azuza se tornó de un rojo intenso. –Estaba demasiado bebida esa noche y mi novia también. No hubo cita, pasamos directamente a la acción... –Cubrió con ambas manos su rostro sonrojado. –Así que sí: todo lo de ese párrafo se lo dije, tal cual.

Ahora era el turno de Kazama para sonrojarse. Claro, estaba usando su ejercicio de siempre, pero por alguna extraña razón lo había sacado de contexto. Había querido avergonzar a Aoi ¿Con qué objeto?

-Lo lamento. – Se disculpó. –Creo que me porté un poco grosera, supongo que me apasioné.

-Lo noté. –Aoi le ofreció una sonrisa a Kazama y logró disipar la vergüenza de la chica. –Pero creo que entiendo de dónde viene todo eso. No tienes por qué preocuparte, Murasame-san me gustaba mucho, pero yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien más. –Palmeó amistosamente el hombro de Kazama, quien pedía a los cielos que se la tragara la tierra.

-¿Continuamos con tu libro? –Señaló el mismo párrafo que anteriormente le había hecho leer. –Creo que no debes cambiar el diálogo, pero puedes poner el contexto correcto.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Digo que escribas lo que realmente sucedió. –Sonrió con confianza. Sabía que la historia se pondría un poco más picante, pero conocía el potencial de Aoi. –Lo que escribiste es bastante bueno, pero si haces lo que te digo, verás cómo mejora.

Había sido un día interesante. Claro que se había avergonzado frente a Aoi, pero a cambio obtuvo un poco de alivio. Azusa Aoi no sería más una amenaza para ella, era evidente que estaba coladísima por su novia sea quien fuera la chica. Y viendo el lado positivo de todo, la divina providencia le había dado la oportunidad de salir casi a diario con Sumika, ya fuera a cenar, a ir de escaparates, al cine. Se sentía como cuando eran adolescentes, como en su época de instituto cuando todo era más sencillo.

Entró a la ducha con una amplia sonrisa. Puede que no tuviera ninguna oportunidad con Sumika ahora que ésta había deseado olvidarla. Sin embargo, aún podía ser su mejor amiga y eso la motivaba, de hecho esa noche se verían: viernes de películas y pizza hasta hartarse en casa de Sumika. El mejor plan para iniciar un fin de semana.

-¿De verdad vamos a ver esta? – Preguntó Kazama esperando que fuera una broma. Kung Fusión no había sido nunca su película favorita. Eso no era comedia, era un insulto.

-Por favor. –Rogó la más alta con esa maldita cara adorable que era la clave, nunca le podría decir que no, aún si la obligara a ver un concierto a capella de Yoko Ono.

-Está bien. –Se resignó.- Veamos esta.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja. –La pelinegra no pudo soportar más y soltó una sonora carcajada. Nunca antes le había tomado el pelo a nadie, pero ahora que lo había hecho, resultaba bastante divertido. –Es broma jajajaja. –Dijo casi sin respiración y sacó las cajas de DVD que realmente quería ver: Orgullo y prejuicio, Collette, piratas del caribe… alguien tenía debilidad por Keira Knightley.

-Pondré la película gran boba, -Kazama fingió indignación. –Ve a pedir la pizza. Y esta vez pídela sin piña ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, si… -Sumika se permitió soltar otra risita. – Pizza sin piña y con pimientos. Ya entendí. Mientras llega tendremos palomitas

Con una enorme sonrisa, la castaña se acercó al reproductor de DVDs. Empezarían con Collette, le apetecía iniciar con una película con su toque lésbico; además ya había visto suficientes veces la saga completa de Piratas del Caribe. Antes de abrir el compartimento del disco, algo llamó su atención, tomó el objeto en sus manos y sonrió una vez más. Esta vez con nostalgia, tantos años habían pasado, las cosas habían cambiado mucho y a la vez todo era tan igual.

-Veo que aún tienes esta fotografía. –Miró con cariño a su amada, pero muy lejana Sumika. –Éramos tan jóvenes

-¿Qué fotografía? –Preguntó extrañada.

-Esta, la primera que nos tomamos las cuatro juntas. –Mostró la imagen enmarcada.

-¿Eh? – Fue todo lo que dijo. No recordaba haber tenido esa imagen ahí. ¿De dónde había salido?

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Me hizo mucha ilusión el encontrar que hay personas que siguen este fic a pesar de que lo dejé en un largo hiatus. Ojalá que se esté entendiendo lo que sucedió realmente... el truquito sobrenatural del universo y si no, igual lo seguiré escribiendo hasta que llegue al lugar que pretendo.**

 **Eyrian: Ya estoy construyendo eso que había dicho a partir de tu comentario, pero me callaré cuál de tus comentarios fue XD**

 **Chat'de'Lune: Un gusto verte también en este fic. No prometo mucha comedia, pero sí algo de ironía**

 **LDLC: Odio que mis fic favoritos se queden inconclusos y más aún dejar inconcluso lo que yo escribo. Así que por más que desaparezca, trataré de finalizar mis proyectos.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Las fechas en el calendario seguían siendo tachados a la misma velocidad. No es que la acción de tachar diariamente tuviese un cambio significativo en la vida de Ushio, pero había algo que le preocupaba: el cumpleaños de su hermano mayor se acercaba peligrosamente y no había sido capaz de encontrar un regalo decente.

Revisó en las tiendas online, pero el día de entrega en todos lados era posterior a la fecha en que se reuniría con él y su familia para celebrarlo.

-¿Ocurre algo Kazama? –Preguntó Sumika al ver el ceño fruncido de su amiga. –Llevas horas revisando ese teléfono.

Se suponía que se pondrían al día, pues ya era una semana entera que no habían coincidido para platicar o siquiera saludarse. Pero Ushio estaba absorta en su búsqueda por un obsequio y las pláticas caían en puntos muertos en menos de cuatro frases. Había sido así toda la tarde.

-Lo siento… yo. Es que no encuentro nada para obsequiarle a Norio nii-chan. –Levantó la mirada mostrando su ansiedad.

Sumika se levantó de su lugar aún con dificultad. Hacía un par de semanas que caminaba con ayuda de un bastón. Los doctores estaban impresionados por su pronta recuperación, sobre todo con el hecho de que no tendría secuelas de su accidente. Al final, si todo continuaba como hasta ahora, incluso daría la impresión de que aquél accidente jamás ocurrió.

-Vamos a buscar el obsequio perfecto para Norio-san. –Ofreció su mano a Kazama

-Vamos. –Dijo embelesada por la imagen de fortaleza que emitía su amada Sumi-chan. –¿Segura que puedes caminar?

-Por supuesto. –Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. –No te preocupes, ahora sólo es una pequeña molestia. Ahora tenemos que apurarnos o se llenarán todas las tiendas y no saldremos hasta media noche.

"El número que usted marcó está fuera…"

Dijo la voz robótica en el móvil de Tomoe Hachisuka. Seguía sin poder comunicarse con su rubia novia. Ya había pasado casi un mes sin noticias de ella por ningún medio. Parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

¿Acaso seguían siendo novias?

-Supongo que no. –Suspiró con tristeza y arrojó su teléfono móvil hacia cualquier lugar. –Si tan sólo no hubiera metido mis narices…

De pronto el timbre del teléfono la sobresaltó. "¡Taema!" Pensó esperanzada y saltó en busca del móvil. Lo encontró un par de minutos más tarde y sin ceremonias de ningún tipo, respondió.

-¿Hola? –Gritó precipitadamente -¿Miyako?

-Soy Azusa. –Corrigió al otro lado de la línea. -¿Estás bien, Tomoe-san?

-Ahh. –No pudo ocultar la decepción. –Perdón, es que no logro contactar a mi… a Miyako.

-Esa es una enorme casualidad. –Fue hasta ese momento que Tomoe notó la tensión en el tono de Aoi. –Tu rubiecita está escondida aquí en mi casa ¿Qué demonios ocurre con ustedes?

A la mayor jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que Taema Miyako se ocultaría con Azusa Aoi. De inmediato tomó las llaves de su auto y se encaminó hacia el estacionamiento.

-Nada, un malentendido pequeñito. –Dijo a prisa

-Y si es tan pequeñito ¿Por qué vino a esconderse conmigo de entre toda la gente?

-Porque sabe que no la buscaría ahí.

-¡Dos meses! –La voz de Azusa le daba a entender que estaba a punto de explotar ¿Qué había hecho Miyako? –Ha estado deambulando en mi casa como una loca. No conforme con eso, se ha bebido los mejores vinos que tenemos en nuestra tienda y ahora mis padres me quieren echar de aquí.

-Lo siento mucho Azusa-san, de haber sabido que estaba contigo, yo misma la habría sacado de ahí hace tiempo. –Encendió el auto sin dejar de llamar, no era como si ella alguna vez en su vida se preocuparía de las precauciones que se deben tener al volante.

-Haaah- Suspiró largamente. –Mira, ya sé que no es tu culpa –Dijo recuperando la serenidad. – y sé que se está ocultando de ti. Sólo que no ha estado en su mejor actitud y de verdad se está embriagando demasiado…

-Ya estoy en camino hacia allá.

-Gracias Tomoe-san. –Otro suspiro, pero ahora de alivio. –Sé que no es de mi incumbencia preguntar, pero ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes?

-Te lo explicaré llegando a tu casa. –Respondió con cautela. Había cosas que explicarle a Aoi, pero no lo haría por teléfono. Debía sincerarse con ella y hacerlo de frente.

-Aquí te espero… por favor no tardes. –Rogó.

Los cláxons del resto de los vehículos fueron ignorados ¿Y qué si se estaba pasando un alto? ¿Y qué si los peatones querían cruzar la calle? Hachizuka Tomoe tenía que ir por su amada Taema y no pisaría el freno por nimiedades como esas cosas llamadas "reglas de tránsito"

El silencio llenaba la habitación. Lo que antes era nerviosismo por parte de Tomoe, se había convertido en pesar. Deseaba no haber confesado su plan a Aoi. Deseaba aún más no haberlo llevado a cabo, de no haber sido por ese plan en el que su meta final era emparejarla con su mejor amiga,Sumika Murasame no habría sido atropellada y mucho menos habría perdido la memoria.

-Así que deseabas emparejarnos… -La voz de Aoi era casi un susurro.

-Si. –Admitió Tomoe. –Pero todo salió mal como ves y ahora Taema no quiere hablar conmigo, Sumika perdió la memoria e incluso hay cosas que no aparecen en su casa…

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Todo lo que probaría que Murasame-kun y Kazama-kun fueron pareja alguna vez.

-Entiendo… entonces Miyako-san cree que tú escondiste todo. –Azusa Aoi seguía siendo tan perceptiva como de costumbre

-Básicamente, sí. Y ahora no sé si tengo novia o no, tampoco sé qué ha pasado entre Sumika y Ushio.

-Yo creo que… -Aoi empezó a hablar, pero Taema eligió ese momento para despertar.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó con voz pastosa. Se frotó los ojos y levantó la cabeza con esfuerzo

-En mi casa. –Respondió Azusa de mala gana. –Aun estás en mi casa, Miyako.

-¿Y qué hace esa tonta aquí? –Apuntó groseramente hacia Tomoe.

-Vengo a llevarte a casa. –La mayor se acercó hacia la pequeña rubiecilla y la tomó en brazos con facilidad.

Taema intentó poner resistencia, pero al no estar en sus cinco sentidos, no pudo hacer mucho.

-Suéltame gran tonta. –Golpeó inútilmente el pecho de Tomoe. -¡Te digo que me suel… BLEGH. –Lo que por la mañana había sido desayuno y bebida de la chica, cayó sobre la cara blusa de seda de la mayor.

-Creo que es hora de irnos. –Decidió. Quiso regañar a la chica, pero ésta ya se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, al menos no discutirían en el viaje de vuelta a casa. –Lamento todo esto Aoi-kun, pagaré las bebidas que consumió Miyako.

-Declinaría la oferta –Parecía avergonzada. –Pero mi familia iría a la quiebra si no acepto ese pago.

-Nos vemos luego. –Comenzó su camino hacia la salida. –Siento mucho haber intentado emparejarte con Murasame-kun, no sabía que había alguien en tu vida.

-Debiste emparejarnos en el instituto. –Rió con ganas. –Nos vemos Tomoe –Se despidió. Ella habría querido acompañarlas a la puerta, pero había mucho que limpiar. A pesar de los años, Miyako Taema seguía comportándose como una cría. –Ah… quería decirte, yo creo que deberíamos hacer como si aún estuviéramos en instituto: observar en primera fila.

-Jajaja, Tienes razón

Se alejó en su auto, con Miyako ocupando el asiento trasero, sabiendo de lleno que la llevaría a casa de sus padres. Por una vez quería tomar las decisiones correctas y llevarla al apartamento que habían compartido juntas quizá no era la opción correcta.

* * *

El par de mujeres salieron del establecimiento con las manos vacías y con el fastidio impreso en sus semblantes.

-Es la quinta librería a la que entramos. –Se quejó Sumika, y eso era decir mucho ya que no era una persona que se quejara de las cosas, de nada en realidad. Kazama notó eso, pero optó por no mencionar nada al respecto, prefería continuar en la búsqueda del regalo perfecto para Norio y más que eso, pasar tiempo al lado de su amada Sumi-chan.

-Es que… –No encontraba la excusa pertinente. "piensa algo imbécil" –Mi hermano ya tiene demasiados libros. –Y eso era verdad.

-Si ya tiene demasiados, ¿Por qué entramos a cinco librerías distintas? –Preguntó con toda lógica. Y no es que su personalidad fuera así, pero le estaba empezando a doler su tobillo y eso la ponía de muy mal humor a pesar de sus intentos por no sonar maleducada, a fin de cuentas ella misma había propuesto salir a comprar el obsequio.

-Ahm, - Rezó porque sus neuronas hicieran un poquito de sinapsis decente y así poder responder. –Quería darle la oportunidad, no se sabe si tienen un libro raro entre todos ellos, pero al parecer mi hermano ya tiene todos los títulos en su casa.

Sumika Murasame inclinó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Kazama. Sonrió de medio lado y acarició la cabeza de la más pequeña como si ese fuera un gesto que acostumbrara a hacer.

En realidad lo solía hacer muy a menudo. Cuando ella y Ushio eran novias, antes de todo ese embrollo. Solía llenarla de besos y abrazarla con calidez, feliz de estar con su amada. Deteniendo el tiempo para ambas.

Y el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, pero sólo para la castaña quien se sorprendió ante el gesto. Un calor agradable emergió de su pecho y se alegró ante el recuerdo. Quizá ese era un mensaje del universo, diciéndole que no se rindiera, que tenía esperanzas.

-Tenías una basurita atorada. –Dijo Sumika rompiendo la magia.

-¿Perdón? –Ushio pestañeó con fuerza varias veces, intentando entender lo que la pelinegra le acababa de decir.

-Esto. –Mostró la hoja de alguna planta que acababa de retirar del cabello de Ushio. –Lo tenías atorado.

-Ah. –La desilusión llegó con violencia a la chica. –Ehmm, deberíamos seguir buscando algo para Norio.

-Si. –Sumika mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante. –Quizá si le compramos suministros de escritura, ya sabes lápices, pluma, tinta. –Miró alrededor y su vista se quedó en la tienda de computación. – Una computadora…

-¡Eres un genio, Sumi-chan! – Tomó su mano con naturalidad y caminó rumbo a la tienda computacional. –Nii-san necesita una nueva laptop y un disco duro, deberíamos conseguirle algo de eso.

Ingresaron al lugar con paso decidido. Ushio confiaba en que Murasame le ayudaría a elegir el equipo más adecuado para su hermano. El costo no era algo que le preocupara, ya que tenía ahorros suficientes. Y habría más en su cuenta bancaria una vez que imprimieran el libro de Azusa.

-Bienvenidas. –Dijo la dependienta de manera automática cuando ambas entraron.

Observaron toda la mercancía del lugar, ignorando los equipos computacionales de precios elevados, así como las computadoras de escritorio. Rápidamente encontraron las laptop que a primera vista eran más cómodas para ser transportadas.

-¿Para qué la usará tu hermano? –Preguntó Sumika mirando con ojo experto las opciones.

-Para lo básico –consideró Kazama. –Revisar correo, editar textos, ver películas de vez en cuando.

-¿Hará exposiciones alguna vez?

-Rara vez, en realidad.

-Bien, entonces creo que puedes elegir entre estos tres equipos.

Sin preguntar cosas técnicas, Ushio se fue directamente sobre una Dell roja. ¿Qué importa si funciona? Se veía bonita y era lo que le interesaba.

-¡Quiero ésta! – Declaró entusiasmada. –Es perfecta

-¿Si recuerdas que es para tu hermano? –Se burló

-Si… jejeje- En realidad sí se había olvidado. Pero era una bonita laptop y su hermano estaría feliz con ella.

El proceso fue similar cuando decidieron cuál disco duro externo comprar. Uno funcional y sobre todo lindísimo a los ojos de Ushio. Por fin podrían descansar, sólo hacía falta realizar el pago correspondiente y serían libres. Internamente eso le daba alegría a Sumika, que sentía latir toda su pierna, la que antiguamente había estado cubierta por un gran molde.

-Siguiente. –Dijo con amabilidad la dependienta, pero en el fondo deseaba que fuera la hora de cerrar. Sumika y Ushio avanzaron. –Una laptop con costo de 50,000 yen, disco duro de 2 terabytes con costo de 20,000 yen. Un total de 70,000 yen.

-Pagaré con tarjeta de crédito. –Ofreció Kazama el plástico.

La dependienta procedió a realizar el cobro y a envolver todo en la bolsa corporativa. Si todo iba bien, podría cerrar la tienda después de despachar a ese par de mujeres.

-Gracias por su compra. ¿Algo más en lo que les pueda ayudar?

-No, muchas gracias. –Respondió Ushio, satisfecha con sus adquisiciones.

-P… -Sumika intentó hablar. Inhaló e intentó nuevamente -¿Podría invitarte un café algún día?

Dos pares de ojos la voltearon a ver con sorpresa. Se le veía extremamente ruborizada, era evidente que nunca en su vida había invitado a salir a nadie.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué dijo? –La dependienta tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-Quiero… quiero invitarte a tomar un café. –La mirada de Murasame estaba clavada en el suelo, cosa que la hacía adorable.

-Sumi...chan –La castaña dijo en una voz demasiado baja. Deseaba enormemente que la chica se negara.

Pero la chica, también sonrojada le pasó un ticket que alguien había olvidado hacía un par de horas, ahí apuntó su número telefónico y su nombre.

-Debo seguir trabajando. –Ofreció una sonrisa a ambas, pero más significativamente a la pelinegra de gafas, quien aceptaba el papel. –Llámame, quizá el próximo sábado podamos vernos.

-Lo haré. Prometo que lo haré.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

Ushio Kazama llevaba todo el día de un pésimo humor, las últimas horas sus compañeros de trabajo e incluso su jefe, optaron por evitarla. Ya le había echado la culpa al excesivo calor del día, también había dicho que era por causa de su periodo, y aunque en parte lo último sí era cierto, en el fondo sabía que la causa de su humor de bruja malvada sin corazón tenía nombre y apellido: Sumika Murasame.

Muy tarde se había dado cuenta que la idea de comprar equipo computacional para Norio, no era más que un pretexto para que la pelinegra pudiese acercarse a la chica encargada de la caja. Y ahora tenía una cita. De hecho la cita se llevaría a cabo esa noche. Sumika se lo había recordado cada día por una semana completa. Llevándola a niveles inimaginables de locura, eso y noches de sueño incompleto.

Y ahora, luego de tanto escuchar a la emocionada Sumika, Ushio sabía exactamente a qué hora se verían, la mesa del restaurant en el que se verían para cenar, la ropa que llevaría. Lo sabía todo porque como una tonta -una enamorada además -había accedido a ayudarle, es que eso hacen las mejores amigas.

Se preguntó varias veces si así era como se sentía su ex novia en el instituto, cuando ella llegaba emocionada a contarle de su nuevo crush, a decirle que había conocido a la chica más linda de todas. Y la respuesta de esa pregunta era un sí rotundo.

-¿Estás lista? –Preguntó Hachizuka, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No. –Suspiró. –No lo estoy.

Estaba cansada, ni siquiera recordaba qué es lo que hacía Tomoe en su departamento, o para qué debería estar lista. Eso a pesar de que la mayor había ido a visitar diariamente desde hacía una semana y ahora estaba al tanto de las novedades, se había burlado a carcajadas de ella, incluso había sugerido a Sumika que usara un vestido escotado para la cita, es más, el conjunto que eligió Murasame al final, fue patrocinado por ella.

-Bien, iré sola a la reunión de generación. –Declaró.

-Ahh. –Después de un rato de letargo, Kazama reaccionó. "Cierto, habíamos quedado". –Sí, vamos. Hace meses que no veo a las chicas, un cambio de aires me vendría bien.

-Sube al auto ya, vamos tarde. –En cuanto ambas estuvieron dentro del vehículo con sus cinturones bien asegurados, Tomoe hizo arrancar el motor y salieron rumbo a la villa que habían rentado los compañeros de generación.

No había mucho que decir por el lado de Tomoe. También estaba bastante sola, ya eran dos meses y medio alejada de Miyako. Podría haber estado con los mismos ánimos de Ushio y portarse como una verdadera perra con el mundo, pero en esa noche que fue a casa de Aoi al llevar por voluntad propia a la pequeña rubia a casa de sus padres, la aceptación se había abierto camino en ella. Y no es que no le doliera, al contrario, Tomoe sentía que tenía un enorme agujero en el pecho. Sin embargo, entendía que Miyako había decidido alejarse y ella lo aceptaría.

-Mujeres… -Se quejó Ushio en un largo suspiro.

-Lo sé. –Concordó – Metimos la pata en serio.

-Yo lo hice. –Enfatizó Ushio. –En realidad no sé lo que hiciste para que Taema-san no te hable, pero no creo que sea tan malo. Pero yo… bueno fui una cobarde y terminé con ella por teléfono. Quería un maldito ascenso ¡Y se suponía que el ascenso era para poder mudarme con ella!

-Jajajajajajaja. Tienes razón, de verdad eres una idiota.

-Lo soy. –se permitió sonreír.

El silencio reinó en el auto por algunos minutos. Hasta que llegaron a una intersección donde el semáforo estaba en rojo. El viaje en auto no se sentía tan alocado, al parecer Hachi manejaba como desquiciada por causa de la euforia, pero con la pequeña rubia fuera del mapa, todo en Tomoe se volvía moderado

-También yo soy idiota… -Admitió Tomoe. -Cuando te fuiste, busqué la forma de alegrar a Murasame-kun. Quise emparejarla con Azusa-kun … bueno, ese día ocurrió el accidente. Sumika estaba bastante cabreada conmigo y se alejó del grupo. Ojalá no hubiera hecho eso. –La luz roja del semáforo fue remplazada por la verde y el coche volvió a ponerse en marcha. –Quizá Murasame-kun no habría perdido su memoria, tú no estarías arrastrándote por las calles sólo porque Sumika tiene cita. Y quizá Taema me dirigiría la palabra.

-Tú…- Ushio estaba apenas procesando la información. –¿Quisiste emparejar a Sumi-chan con Aoi?

-Si. –Miró de reojo a Ushio. –En ese momento parecía una idea genial, y me enojaba mucho cómo te habías desaparecido así nada más de su vida. No debí meter mis narices en…

-Ya no importa. –Interrumpió. –Aún si no hubieras interferido, quizá Sumi-chan igual estaría hoy en una cita con esa chica. Terminé la relación, así que en ninguna de las situaciones estamos juntas… aunque lamento que Miyako-san no hable contigo.

Las lágrimas se amontonaron en los ojos de Tomoe, dispuestos a salir en cualquier momento. Pero su cabezonería pudo más y en un par de parpadeos, éstas habían desaparecido.

-Estamos aquí. Me encantaría verlos a todos, lástima que Semimaru-kun y su novia sean un año menores.

* * *

Sumika Murasame llegó al lugar media hora antes de lo acordado. Estaba tan nerviosa y además era la primera cita que tenía en toda su vida-según ella-. Obviamente iba a estar así de ansiosa.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la acera, poniendo bastante nervioso al recepcionista quien creía que en cualquier momento Sumika haría un hueco en el suelo. Para su alivio, Sumika parecía reconocer a la mujer que salía del taxi en ese momento.

Ambas mujeres se saludaron con evidente timidez y luego procedieron a entrar al lugar.

-Buenas noches señoritas. –Saludó un joven recepcionista. -¿Tienen reservación?

-Buenas noches-Respondió Sumika. –Sí, a nombre de Murasame Sumika.

El recepcionista encontró rápidamente el nombre

-Mesa para dos. – Confirmó y las invitó a pasar, llevándolas hasta su mesa.

Ambas chicas tomaron asiento y el silencio se plantó sobre ellas. La situación era bastante nueva para ambas y ninguna sabía cómo empezar.

-Morishima-san, -Sumika se animó a hablar. –Me alegra que pudieras venir.

-Yo también. –sonrió. –Aunque no esperaba que nos encontráramos en un restaurante, pensé que sería en un café.

-Jeje. –Rió nerviosa. –Nunca pensé en la posibilidad de un café en realidad. –Admitió. Porque Sumika no la invitaría a un café. Ella iba a por todas, así que ahí estaban, en un restaurant de los caros para la primera cita. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que quizá había cometido un error. Tenía que hacer algo para no espantar a la chica. –Además me parece un lugar lindo, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, así es. –Sonrió con facilidad y eso le dio esperanzas a Murasame. –Bien, sólo nos hemos texteado un poco… tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué me pediste mi número esa noche?

El rostro de Sumika enrojeció al instante.

-Bue… yo… te vi…

-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte con la pregunta.

-En realidad… es que… -Evidentemente le estaba costando mucho hablar correctamente. Inhaló profundamente. –Lo siento, soy una enorme patosa… yo sólo quise hablarte para conseguir una cita.

-Así que ¿te gustan las mujeres?

En lugar de responder, Sumika se quedó mirando al vacío ¿le gustaban?

-No lo sé. –Se encontró admitiendo.

-Vaya. –Dijo secamente. –Supongo que entonces eres una heterocuriosa, maldita suerte tengo.

-¿Perdón? –Parecía asustada ante el cambio de tono de su acompañante.

-Buenas noches señoritas, ¿puedo tomar su orden? –Meseros, siempre oportunos.

Las dos mujeres se dispusieron a mirar la carta, pero la incomodidad ya estaba ahí. En menos de dos minutos habían pedido sus alimentos y bebidas.

-¿A qué te refieres con heterocuriosa? –Preguntó Sumika una vez que el mesero había tomado su orden.

-Ya sabes, -Respondió de mala gana. –Cuando no sabes si te gusta la banana o la papaya y te pones a experimentar…

-Oh, lo siento yo no conozco esos términos. –Dijo con seriedad. –No sé si me atraen los hombres o las mujeres, ya que he estado muy encerrada y esta es mi primera cita en toda mi vida, lamento mucho haberte hecho molestar.

Morishima se quedó pasmada.

-¿De verdad es tu primera cita?

-Bueno… si… yo. -¿Qué debía decir ahora? Quizá la verdad –Mira, no estoy experimentando ni nada. Cuando te vi en tu trabajo, me gustaste y quise invitarte un café, es todo. Pero si te he ofendido, lo siento y no te voy a obligar a quedarte aquí si no quieres.

-Supongo que te creeré. –Decidió. –Y ya pedí mi comida, así que no dejaré que se desperdicie.

El rostro de Sumika se iluminó, Morishima Rui parecía haberse relajado.

-Gracias por eso.

-De nada. –Sonrió. –Y ahora que ya establecimos eso, ¿por qué no hablamos un poco y nos conocemos?

-Me parece bien. ¿Haces deporte?

-No, jajaja. Sólo camino mucho de la bodega de inventario a la caja y viceversa ¿Y tú?

-Yo practico Karate-do desde que era pequeña. Lo dejé un par de ocasiones, sobre todo hace un par de meses, por culpa de un accidente.

* * *

La reunión de ex alumnos estaba resultando bastante animada. Akemiya Masaki había acudido en un elegante traje sastre que lo hacía lucir bastante bien, tanto que hacía olvidar a los demás que era un reconocido modelo para desfiles tanto de ropa femenina, como masculina. Varias mujeres del grupo lo rodeaban, esperando obtener alguna fotografía con él, o si tenían la suerte de conseguir su número telefónico.

-¡Ushio-chan! –Se acercó una de las chicas más allegadas a ellas en la época de instituto. –Me alegra mucho verte ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Fujito-san –ofreció una sonrisa. –Estoy bien, muy ocupada con mi nuevo trabajo.

-Genial, eres editora ¿Cierto?

-Así es. –respondió con orgullo. -¿Y tú cómo has estado?

-Bastante bien jeje, la verdad es que me casé ¿Recuerdas a Tosara-kun?

-Oh por Dios, ¿El tipo enorme con cejas pobladas?

-Justamente… -tocó cariñosamente su vientre. –estamos esperando un bebé.

-¿De verdad? –Se emocionó. -¡Eso es maravilloso! Los felicito.

-Gracias Ushio-chan. –Resplandeció. –Lo que me recuerda ¿Dónde está Sumika? Pensé que vendrían juntas.

-Umm… ella. Está en una cita ahora mismo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡EN UNA CITA! –Fujito levantó varios decibeles su voz, provocando que todo mundo volteara a verlas. –PERO SI TÚ ERES SU NOVIA, ¿NO?

-¿Kazama y Murasame ya no están juntas? –Como invocado, apareció Mochizuki. Otro de los chicos de la clase. De pronto una masa de gente rodeaba a Ushio.

-¡Oh Cielos! Pero si ustedes eran la pareja del año.

-Bien… -Una lágrima traicionera recorrió la mejilla de Kazama. –Lo arruiné todo y ahora ella está en una cita. –Sin pensarlo se abrió paso entre el gentío, buscando un lugar dónde estar sola. –Quizá lo mejor sea irme de aquí –Dijo para sí misma.

Buscó con la mirada a Tomoe y la encontró en la barra, el mismo lugar donde había estado desde que llegaron. Decidió hacerle compañía.

Ushio no se consideraba bebedora, lo más que había ingerido de alcohol era un shot de rompope, pero nada más. Incluso le daba asco la cerveza, pero esta vez se sentía con ganas de embriagarse.

-Heeeey Usisho. –Saludó Tomoe. –Debhez probaar ezhto. –Le tendió un vaso lleno hasta la mitad. –Tiene redbull y nosequé mas HIP creo quenverdad te da Alazsssss. HIP

La Ushio de siempre no haría eso. Sonreiría amablemente y rechazaría la bebida. Pero ella no era "la Ushio de siempre", así que aceptó el vaso y consumió la bebida de un solo trago.

-¡Eza ess la actituudt! –Hachi aplaudió. –Sírvennoz otra igual.

A lo lejos, Taema Miyako observaba la escena. Había acudido a la reunión con la esperanza de hablar con Tomoe, pero al verla se había acobardado. ¿Qué podría decirle? Además seguía cabreándola mucho el hecho de que se hubiera entrometido así, y el que desaparecieran todas esas fotografías la habían convertido en una desconfiada. ¿Cómo puedes seguir con alguien en quien no confías? Simplemente no se puede.

-Menudo espectáculo, ¿No lo crees? –Dijo Aoi en tono preocupado.

-Sí, pero es cosa de ellas. –Se burló Miyako. –Ellas desean embriagarse y no es mi problema. –Aún así no le quitaba la vista de encima a Tomoe.

-Tienes razón.

* * *

Mala idea.

Definitivamente la peor de las ideas. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió beber tanto?

Al menos tenía día libre, así que podría deshacerse de la resaca sin que nadie se enterara. Dormiría todo el día, tomaría litros de agua y pediría el auxilio a todos los dioses que el ser humano inventó, incluso a los que aún no existían.

Kazama intentó enfocar su vista. Todo le daba vueltas.

"¿Dónde demonios me dormí?" Se preguntó, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no haber pasado la noche en la barra.

Palpó y reconoció un sofá conocido. Se incorporó lentamente encontrando frente a ella una Smart tv. Excelente, todo le resultaba conocido: era su casa.

-Buen día. –Sumika le saludó teniendo la precaución de no hablar muy alto. -¿Dormiste bien?

-Hola Sumi-chan. –La cabeza le dolía hasta con el sonido de su propia voz. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, aquí vivo jeje.

Kazama abrió los ojos como platos y observó bien su alrededor. La cocineta de Sumika, la sala de Sumika, el olor a café que sólo compraba Sumika ¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí?

-Si te preguntas cómo es que despertaste aquí, es bastante sencillo. –Su sonrisa amable apareció y Ushio creyó estar frente a un ángel. –Fui un rato a la reunión de generación y te vi durmiendo plácidamente en la barra junto a Hachi.

"De todas las veces que pude hacer el ridículo" Pensó.

-Saludé a algunos de los chicos y todos ellos insistieron en que debía traerte a casa. Así que llamaron un taxi, me ayudaron a subirte. Incluso pagaron la tarifa.

"Ya trágame tierra" Rogó Ushio mientras escuchaba la historia.

-De verdad son increíbles. Me dio mucho gusto verlos. ¿Te enteraste que Fujito tendrá un bebé?

-Sí. –Respondió por educación, deseaba que la resaca desapareciera, o mejor aún: desaparecer ella misma. –Es grandioso.

-En fin. –Expresó Sumika. –Te ves bastante mal, te traje un poco de agua. –Ofreció un vaso lleno de ese elixir divino. –También preparé el baño por si quieres entrar, te prestaré una de mis pijamas como solía hacerlo.

-Gracias. –Bebió el agua a pequeños sorbitos. Cuando terminó dejó el vaso en la mesita de centro y miró un largo rato a Sumika. -¿Tu cita fue bien?

-Si –Sonrió de oreja a oreja, con los ojos brillantes. –Morishima es una mujer increíble, creo que volveremos a quedar.

-Eso es genial. –Dijo tratando de fingir emoción. –creo que tomaré ese baño, si me lo permites.

Desde que entró al baño, un sentimiento de inquietud la invadía. Ushio trataba de ignorar el sentimiento dándose pequeñas bofetadas. "No seas estúpida celosa" Se dijo y procedió a desnudarse. "Ridícula idiota" Se reprochó cuando la ansiedad volvió a ella.

Pero la ansiedad seguía ahí, a pesar de que la temperatura del agua fuese la correcta. A pesar de que Sumika había echado sales de baño con aroma a lavanda… sus favoritas.

Inundó su cabeza, esperando que el malestar se fuera. Pero continuaba sintiéndose inquieta.

-Debería aceptar que ya la perdí. –Dijo en voz alta.

Y de pronto, un pensamiento le golpeó de lleno. Se apresuró a enjuagarse y vestirse, debía salir de inmediato…

-Sumi-chan. –Dijo intentando no jadear tanto por las carreras. -¿Por qué dijiste "Como solía hacerlo"?

-¿De qué hablas? –Parecía confundida.

-Dijiste que me prestarías una de tus pijamas como solías hacerlo.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, yo te prestaba mis pijamas cuando ibas a casa ¿no?

Decirle o no decirle. Esa era su oportunidad de revelar algo, un momento planeado por los mismísimos dioses. Le diría a Sumika que tomaba prestadas sus pijamas porque le encantaban, porque la misma Murasame era de esas piradas que les encanta ver su ropa en la chica que les gusta. Que eran novias…

-Si, de hecho la usaba a menudo. –sonrió. –Cuando tú y yo…

Y el teléfono de Sumika las interrumpió.

-¡Es Morishima-san! –Anunció la pelinegra. –Debo responder.

"Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad" –Adelante jeje, responde. –Dijo con el corazón en un puño.

-Hola. Si… ¿Ahora mismo? –Dudó y miró en dirección de Kazama. –No puedo, estoy con mi mejor amiga. –Auch "mejor amiga" –Si, quizá en otra ocasión… jeje gracias, eso es lindo de tu parte… claro, hasta luego.

-Deberías ir con ella. –Dijo a pesar suyo. –Yo necesito dormir de todas maneras, o si no mañana estaré echa puré.

-¿Seguro que no te importa?

"¡Si me importa!" –Claro que no, ve a divertirte. –Se resignó. Había prometido apoyar a Sumika en sus relaciones ¿Qué derecho tenía ella si se había alejado desde un principio?

-Gracias Kazama.

-Gracias a tí. –Se dirigió al baño para recoger su ropa sucia y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. –Suerte en tu cita.

-Jeje, gracias Kazama ¡Te amo!

¿Así de horrible es un "te amo" cuando no es el tipo de "Te amo" que esperas escuchar?

Al parecer sí.

* * *

 **Hola. Me tardé en tener ideas para el capítulo, pero aquí está. ¿Qué tal va el nivel de karma para Ushio?**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

Sumika Murasame estaba eufórica. Quería correr por todo el mundo y abrazar a cada persona que se encontrara en su camino. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía inmensamente feliz.

Sospechó que ese era un efecto de estar enamorada.

Bueno, no sabía a ciencia cierta si "enamorada" era la palabra, pero al menos la cita anterior había resultado un éxito.

-¡Kaaazaaamaaa! –Alzó la voz, de manera cantarina. Cosa rara en ella. La chica en cuestión abrió la puerta. –Adivina. –Dijo al ver que la puerta se abría.

-Supongo que tienes una cita. –Sonrió… o al menos eso intentó hacer.

-Ah… -su emoción comenzó a disolverse al percatarse de la falta de emoción de su mejor amiga. –Lo siento, ¿he sido muy escandalosa? –

-¡Claro que no! –Intentó recomponerse. –siento no ser la alegría andante, Sumi-chan. Solo me encontraste un poco cansada, ya sabes, con todo ese rollo de la publicación del libro.

-Cierto. –Parecía aliviada. –Casi olvido que mañana saldrá a la venta. Me alegro mucho por Aoi-san.

-Y yo… -De pronto, Ushio pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo descortés. –Lo siento, no te invité a pasar –Se movió hacia un lado para permitir que la pelinegra entrara a su apartamento. –Cuéntame todos los detalles.

Sentenció con una seguridad que no tenía, pero al menos podía interpretar ese papel.

-Ayer fuimos de paseo por el parque, ella es genial.

-¿Ah si?

-¡Si! –Asintió con renovada euforia. –Caminábamos sin rumbo y de pronto vimos una camada de perritos y su madre ocultos debajo del tobogán, no lo dudó y buscó un lugar seguro para ellos ¿Lo imaginas? De estar caminando sin rumbo a rescatar a una familia de perritos.

* * *

-Así que todo está yendo bien entre Murasame y su chica. – Dijo Tomoe para luego dar un pequeño sorbo a su café. Habían quedado de reunirse en un restaurant familiar, debido a la hora del día, tendrían un ambiente bastante discreto. Incluso los camareros se veían demasiado aburridos en ese momento.

-Si… -solo esa palabra y un largo suspiro fueron la respuesta de Ushio. –Ella al parecer es maravillosa

-Debería darme risa, pero la última vez que me burlé de ti, el maldito karma hizo efecto y Miyako me abandonó.

-Es verdad, ¿Aún no te dirige la palabra?

-Yo no estoy diciendo que no nos hablemos. –Sonrió aun con un dejo de tristeza. –Luego de la reunión que tuvimos aquella vez, ella me llevó a su casa. Pero al parecer no quiere volver a ser mi novia.

-Eso debe ser muy duro para ti.

-Lo es, pero quizá lo merecía.

El silencio estuvo a punto de reinar entre ellas. Sin embargo había algo que molestaba a Kazama.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que de pronto desconfiara de ti?

-Nada, jajajaja. –rió para bajar la tensión que sentía.- Pero entré a revisar el apartamento de Sumika un día antes de que se reinstalara. Casualmente se perdieron algunas fotografías de ustedes dos y Miyako cree que fui yo quien las desapareció.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿De qué estás hablando Tomoe?

-De mi rompimiento con Taema, por supuesto.

Ushio comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, con una desesperación no muy propia de ella. Nunca había pensado en que efectivamente, había cientos de fotografías de ellas juntas. Después de todo, Sumika amaba tener un recuerdo de cada momento en que estaban reunidas, ya fuera a solas, o con sus amigas. Incluso desde antes de ser pareja.

-Okiaku-sama. –Llamó su atención una camarera que parecía bastante nerviosa por su repentina forma de actuar. Y no era para menos ¿Quién demonios se pasea de un lado a otro en un restaurant familiar? -¿Ocurre algo?

-Lo siento, me puse nerviosa. –Se volvió a sentar. –Estaba enfrascada en la maldita voz que me volvía loca a todas horas y nunca pensé en eso. Nunca se me hizo raro el que Sumika se hubiera olvidado de que incluso nos conocíamos, o que dijera "Oye, encontré esta fotografía en el buró ¿Por qué nos estábamos besando?"

-¿Una voz que te volvía loca dices? –Se burló Tomoe. –Se llama conciencia, Kazama-kun.

La castaña se sonrojó, ella misma solía creer eso.

-Había… -Empezó a contar en voz baja. –esta voz que comenzó a hablarme y sólo me atormentaba burlándose de cómo había manejado las cosas, o haciendo más obvias las ironías cuando Sumika me olvidó, pero luego me ofreció un trato y no ha vuelto a hablar.

Tomoe volvió a beber de su taza, el café ya estaba frio, pero no se quejó al respecto. Necesitaba remojar sus labios y pensar. Las cosas eran ya bastante extrañas. La amnesia de Sumika era algo normal, incluso obvio con el tremendo golpe que se había dado en el accidente, pero ¿Voces? ¿Fotografías perdidas?

-Ella tenía un futón matrimonial preparado. –Dijo de pronto, como si pensar en cosas sobrenaturales fuera algo normal en ella.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esa vez… cuando fui al apartamento de Sumika a preparar todo para su regreso, tenía todas sus fotografías en un baúl pequeño de caoba, además había un futón matrimonial guardado en su armario y juro por mi vida que yo no oculté nada de eso.

-No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar.

-A que esto no es sólo una simple amnesia, Kazama-kun. Parece una puta broma, pero quizá esto es el verdadero karma del cual habla la gente.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja. –Ushio soltó una carcajada, si bien todo era extraño no podía dejar de ser graciosa la conclusión a la cual había llegado Tomoe.

-Búrlate lo que quieras. –Riñó, y aun así no pudo evitar el intenso sonrojo. –Pero sabes bien que ningún médico ha podido explicar por qué recuerda todo, salvo la historia que tuvo contigo. No hay nada, ni recuerdos de su amistad o del día que se conocieron ¿Por qué me recuerda a mí o a Taema?

-Todo lo que dices, son disparates. –Dijo una vez más con su incredulidad haciendo mella.

-Bien, pues no me creas nada. Pero sigo creyendo que esta es una obra del universo.

-¿Dices que es Karma?

-Justamente. –Se frotó las sienes, sabiendo que todo sonaba estúpido, incluso a sus propios oídos.

-Veamos. –Suspiró Ushio. –Si esto fuera karma ¿No crees que Sumika estaría llegando cada semana a mi puerta presumiendo de que conoció a una chica linda?

Tomoe no pudo evitar dar una bofetada a la escéptica Kazama.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó aturdida.

-Porque debí abofetearte en el instituto. Eras estúpida y una enorme ciega que no podías ver cómo destrozabas poco a poco el corazón de Sumika, pero al menos tenías la excusa de ser una adolescente… y ahora ¿te parece que si fuera el Karma, ella debería hacer EXACTAMENTE lo mismo que tú le hiciste a ella? –Bebió el último sorbo del café frío y azotó la taza en la mesa. -Te equivocas Ushio, Murasame-kun es muy diferente a ti, mientras tú te enamorabas cada cinco minutos, ella se enamoró de una sola persona: tú. –Tomoe se levantó de su lugar –Pero no has dejado de ser una estúpida que siempre se hace la víctima. Ya crece.

Pagó la cuenta y dejó a Kazama congelada, pensando en todo.

* * *

-Buenas tardes a todos los presentes. –Takashi Ikeda saludó a todos con un creciente entusiasmo. –Por fin, luego de una enorme espera, tenemos el orgullo de poner a la venta el libro "azul y violeta" y nos es grato poder presentar ante a ustedes a la talentosa escritora Azusa Aoi, quien trabajó con nuestra mejor editora para ofrecer a ustedes un trabajo de calidad. Cederé los micrófonos a Aoi-sama.

-Bu…enas tardes. –Comenzó con el nerviosismo que caracteriza a cualquier artista mostrando al mundo su primer obra. –Debo decir que no esperaba llegar a este lugar… creí que mis obras se quedarían en plataformas de internet, siendo leídas por unos cuantos fanáticos. Por eso agradezco infinitamente a mi amiga del instituto Sumika Murasame por animarme a hacer esto y a la editorial. –Como si hubieran puesto un resorte debajo de ella, Kazama respingó al escuchar lo anterior, luego miró al frente, donde Sumika se encontraba sonriente y orgullosa. La chica a su lado le tomó la mano también con orgullo. -Más aún estoy agradecida de que el destino me pusiera en manos de otra amiga del instituto, quien pacientemente me ayudó a hacer una excelente edición de esta novela, la cual me enorgullezco de decir que es el primer texto LGBT en ser publicado por esta editorial. Gracias Kazama y gracias a todos.

Ahora fue el turno de Takashi de saltar. Jamás había leído la novela de Azusa y él era de esos que "No odio a los gays, pero ¿por qué no se encerraban a hacer sus cosas donde nadie los viera?"

Miles de flashes parpadearon en dirección al stand donde Takashi, Kazama y Azusa estaban dando su conferencia de prensa. Los reporteros comenzaron a preguntar cosas a la vez y el caos trató de situarse en el lugar. Pero Kazama supo tener la cabeza fría, recordó que debía madurar de una vez.

-Solicito a los reporteros que por favor tomen turnos para hacer sus preguntas. Estas serán respondidas sin falta.

Desde su lugar, Sumika hizo el papel de mejor amiga y levantó ambos pulgares en señal de apoyo.

"Mejor amiga… no quiero ser solo eso para ella" –Pensó con tristeza, sintiendo esa pesadez dolorosa en el pecho, recordando que debía dejarla ir.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que esta era una novela de tortilleras? –Se quejó en un fallido susurro.

-Lo hice señor. –Sonrió maliciosa. –Pero usted no dejaba de mirarme el pecho.

-Claro que tenemos miedo de la respuesta del público conservador. –Respondió Azusa a uno de los reporteros. Ni Kazama ni Takashi habían escuchado la pregunta, pero se daban una idea de cuál era esta. –Pero confiamos en que los tiempos han cambiado, que ahí afuera hay personas buscando material en el cual verse reflejados…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, la conferencia había terminado y Azusa incluso había firmado muchos libros, más de los que había pensado en realidad.

Era feliz, y sumándole el hecho de que estaba acompañada de su familia, de sus amigos y su novia en ese momento de su vida, podía considerarse realmente dichosa.

En poco tiempo, vio que el grupo de amigas del instituto se reunía a su alrededor para felicitarla. Recibió uno a uno los abrazos de las chicas y de Akemiya, emocionándose hasta las lágrimas por el apoyo que le mostraban, nunca había imaginado que viviría esa situación.

-Vamos a celebrarlo. –Propuso Tomoe. –No todos los días publicas tu primer libro y firmas cientos de portadas en el mismo día.

-¡Vamos! –Dijo el resto al unísono, incluso la acompañante de Sumika, quien al parecer se estaba adaptando bien al grupo.

-Lo siento. – Ushio se disculpó apenada. –Yo no podré ir con ustedes, es el cumpleaños de Norio y le prometí que estaría con él y su familia este día. –Mintió.

-¿No puedes acompañarnos al menos cinco minutos? –Preguntó sintiendo un pinchazo de desilusión

-Lo lamento, pero de hecho voy tarde. –Bajó la mirada, no notando que Sumika la veía con intensidad.

De haber visto la mirada de Sumika, sabría que ésta había notado su mentira.

-Está bien. –Se rindió. –Te llamaré más tarde. –Azusa le dio un fuerte abrazo. –De verdad agradezco tu paciencia.

* * *

Ushio se sentía más agotada que nunca en su vida. Por supuesto que había mentido para no asistir al festejo de Azusa y se sentía terriblemente mal por ello, pero no podía ir ahí y ver cómo Sumika le profesaba miradas de amor a otra chica.

Tomoe tenía razón: Eso era Karma en su más pura expresión. Ahora sabía el dolor que la pelinegra había tenido que soportar, ahora sabía que nunca había hecho nada por sanar ese dolor…

Caminó lentamente hasta su oficina. Toda la editorial estaba desierta, así que nadie le preguntaría por su semblante sombrío.

Cuando encendió la luz encontró un objeto sobre su escritorio.

-¿Qué demonios? –Dijo y se acercó para verlo de cerca: un baúl pequeño. -¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? –Repitió al ver su contenido.

"¡Sorpresa!" La vocecilla la sobresaltó. "¿Me extrañaste?"

-¡No puede ser! –Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza- Se suponía que no volverías a molestarme.

"Bueno, no estás precisamente cumpliendo con el trato"

-Por supuesto que lo hago, me hice a un lado y ahora Sumika tiene novia.

"También quedamos en que la apoyarías en su búsqueda de la felicidad"

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

"Averígualo, mientras tanto aquí me tienes de nuevo"

* * *

 **De verdad lamento la demora. Entre trabajo y labores de casa, quedaba exhausta. Pero aquí tienen el capítulo, ya pronto iremos conociendo el desenlace y veremos si Ushio es digna o si le conseguimos una novia**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

La chica miró a su alrededor y todo parecía extraño a sus ojos. Como si fuera la primera vez que veía su propia oficina. Incluso su mente le jugaba una broma y le hacía pensar que su cuerpo había disminuido varias tallas, que era un ser diminuto entre cuatro enormes paredes.

Todo era extraño ahora. ¡Y la maldita voz había vuelto!

Inesperadas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?- Se preguntó en voz alta, consciente de que no había nadie a su alrededor. Todo mundo estaba celebrando.

Pero Ushio no estaba de humor para celebraciones. Es más, hacía un rato que no estaba de humor para nada. Trabajaba porque debía trabajar, dormía porque en algún punto de la noche se quedaba dormida. Comía porque necesitaba energías para sobrevivir su rutinario día. Y al final del día se preguntaba por qué seguía haciendo eso. ¿Se suponía que la vida adulta sería así de inútil?

Se sentía cansada física y mentalmente, como nunca se había sentido. Su amada Sumika estaba en compañía de otra mujer, de la cual había escuchado el nombre bastantes veces, pero que no lo había aprendido por mera cabezonería. Y si lo pensaba más profundamente, era por celos. Y de todos modos, era su culpa. De todas formas , había sido su decisión terminar la relación.

Se sentó en el suelo abrazando el pequeño baúl, dudando si abrirlo o no. Si enfrentar los recuerdos que estaban allí dentro… y comenzó a observar una a una las fotografías. Ahí estaba la que recordaba con más cariño de su primer día en el instituto, Sumika la tomado con el móvil años atrás.

Le siguieron las del festival deportivo, festivales escolares. Algunas más con el resto de sus amigas. Cuando Miyako y Tomoe se unieron a su círculo de amistad. Y en la mayoría de esos momentos captados por la lente, se encontraba Sumika Murasame mirando de reojo a Ushio.

¡Cómo era posible que no lo notara antes!

"¿De verdad no lo habías notado?" – Preguntó con curiosidad la voz bautizada por Ushio como la voz de su conciencia.

-No, nunca lo noté hasta hoy –Fue su respuesta en un susurro de incredulidad hacia ella misma. –Soy una idiota.

"Eso es de dominio público"

-Sumi-chan… ella… ella desde siempre me miraba a mí. Mientras yo me quedaba embelesada viendo a otras chicas, ella solo me quería a mí.

"Si a mí me tienes cansada con tus lloriqueos niña, imagínate a los demás" –Expresó hastiada la voz en su cabeza. "Me saltaré y las reglas un poco por mi propio bien"

-¿Reglas?

"Cállate y escucha. Lo que estás experimentando se llama Karma, simple y llanamente karma, Murasame-san lo deseó de todo corazón… el día del accidente se dijo a sí misma Deseo poder olvidarla y lo deseó porque te amaba y le dolía mucho amarte."

-Pero yo también la amaba… y la amo. –Se quejó.

"¿Acaso crees que importa? Aun si la amabas ella no podía saberlo, desapareciste de su vida, la hiciste a un lado y eso es todo lo que ella supo." –Ushio creyó que la locura se había apoderado de ella, ¿por qué otra razón escucharía que la voz de su conciencia tomaba aire para seguir hablando? –"Se le concedió porque merecía algo a cambio de todo lo que dio, por soportar lo que le hiciste"

-Ya. Lo sé y entiendo, por eso debo dejarla y que sea feliz con comosellame-san. –Declaró. –Además dije que ayudaría en su felicidad, en eso habíamos quedado y estoy haciendo mi parte.

"Ahora es cuando yo te digo que no estás cumpliendo tu parte"

-¡Lo estoy! Mírame, me hice a un lado.

"Como si eso bastara para traerle felicidad, maldita egoísta… ¡Crece ya carajo!"

-Pero… te di digo que me hice a un lado…

"Te hiciste a un lado porque Sumika empezó a tener citas con alguien más. Antes de eso estabas al lado de ella siendo una buena amiga. Dije que me iría si ayudabas a que ella fuera feliz, ¿entonces por qué estoy aquí? Por que tus malditas decisiones son así de frágiles."

Ushio recargó su espalda en la pared y se quedó quieta un momento, viendo todo y nada en su oficina.

* * *

La música puesta a todo volumen obligaba a todo mundo a hablarse a gritos, pero a ninguna de ellas le molestaba en absoluto. Era el día de Azusa Aoi y ella había elegido ese bar y nadie le iba a arrebatar esa felicidad. No todos los días se tiene una presentación de tu primer libro en una editorial de renombre.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?! – Tomoe se cubrió la oreja izquierda para escuchar lo que le decían al teléfono móvil. -¡SI, SEGUIMOS AQUÍ! –Asintió al aire, como si la persona con quien hablaba pudiera verla. -¡PERFECTO, AVÍSAME CUANDO LLEGUES! AJÁ… SI… NOS VEMOS.

-¿QUIÉN ERA?- Preguntó con un evidente toque de celos una rubia bajita a quien Tomoe ahora conocía como "su ex"

-KAZAMA-KUN, DICE QUE DECIDIÓ QUE SÍ VENDRÁ Y NOS ALCANZA EN UN MOMENTO.

-¡GENIAL! – Sumika parecía emocionada. –Kazama te caerá muy bien. –dijo al oído de Morishima.

-Estoy ansiando poder charlar con ella, lástima que por la tarde apenas y alcancé a presentarme –Sonrió con nerviosismo. Sumika le hablaba todo el tiempo y quería hacer una buena impresión por si llegaba a oficializarse una relación con la pelinegra.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Taema Miyako, observaba con mirada acusadora a Tomoe. Intentaba odiarla y le era imposible, pero también le era difícil confiar en ella. Hachizuka se dio por aludida y reunió el valor para acercarse a su ex.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Sabes que no.

-Ay por favor, hace un rato que me estás mirando como si yo hubiera hecho algo horrible.

-Como si no lo hubieras hecho… -reprochó. –sé que la tonta de las bubis enormes vendrá esta noche, ¿Qué pretendes esta vez?

-De hecho no pretendo nada, sólo celebrar con Aoi. Kazama-kun me llamó para preguntar si seguimos aquí y le dije que sí.

-Pudiste haberle dicho que no.

-Claro, pude hacerlo, pero eso no es de mi incumbencia y de hecho tampoco tuya. –Declaró dejando boquiabierta a la pequeña rubia. -¿sucede algo? –Preguntó al ver que la chica se ponía pálida

-Nunca me habías hablado de esa forma.

-Pues ahora lo hago. Si tú puedes hablarme de esa manera tan cortante, supongo que yo tengo también el derecho, ¿No?

-¡No!

-Si. –Dio un sorbo a su bebida. –Además no es como si fueras a terminar conmigo, porque de hecho ya lo hiciste. Así que al carajo.

El resto dela mesa las miraba entre incómodos y entretenidos. Estaban acostumbrados a verlas siempre acarameladas, siempre juntas desde el instituto. Esta etapa de exnovias que no se pueden ignorar, era algo que no querían perderse.

-Amor. –Dijo la morena que acompañaba a Aoi. -¿Por qué discuten?

-Por idiotas cariño. –Azusa le susurró al oído. –Ellas son raras y sé que terminarán casadas tarde o temprano.

-Jaja, todos tus amigos son muy raros.

-Y eso me hace rara a mí también. –Rió suavemente. -¿Eso te hará dejarme?

-No lo creo.

* * *

Ushio llevaba varios minutos fuera del lugar. A pesar de que había decidido presentarse y celebrar con todos, no era capaz de entrar, incluso había cedido su lugar en la fila a varias personas. ¿Y si entraba en mal momento? ¿Si Sumika y Morishima se tomaban de la mano frente a ella? ¿Y si se besaban?

"Ya entra, me estás enfadando. Y si se besan frente a ti, aguantas y te lo callas. Acostúmbrate a que eres su amiga"

 _Maldita conciencia_ –Pensó

"Sabes que escucho tus pensamientos, ¿Verdad?"

-¿Va a entrar, señorita? –Preguntó el guardia de mal genio. –Ha estado en la fila por mucho tiempo.

-Si. –Respondió por reflejo y pagó su entrada.

De alguna forma logró pasar entre la multitud. El verdadero reto ahora era encontrar a sus amigos.

-¿A qué vine?- se preguntó en voz alta.

"A desempeñar tu papel como mejor amiga, anda."

Suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de algún rostro conocido.

-Oh, la tonta de las bubis enormes ha llegado.

-Taema-san, ¡Gracias a Dios! –Casi la abrazó, pero recordó que la pequeña rubia no soportaba esas muestras de cariño. -¿Dónde están todos?

-En aquella mesa. –Señaló hacia su derecha y Ushio siguió la dirección a la que señalaba la chica. Reconoció a todos los que había visto más temprano en la presentación del libro.

Evitó tanto como le fue posible buscar el rostro de Sumika, pero la presencia de ella siempre le resultaba magnética. No le sorprendió verla platicando animadamente con la chica de la tienda computacional. De inmediato sintió su interior retorcerse y un leve calor en sus orejas.

Tensó su mandíbula y se obligó a avanzar.

 _Somos amigas… las mejores amigas_. – Repitió en su mente a modo de mantra, dudando si podría lograrlo.

De pronto sintió la mirada de Murasame puesta en ella. ¿Cómo tenía el poder para congelarla y derretirla al mismo tiempo?

"Sigue caminando, o quedarás como una idiota. Y no olvides sonreír." Y Ushio sonrió.

-¡Kazama! –La pelinegra se levantó de su lugar como impulsada por un resorte y se acercó a abrazar a su mejor amiga. –Pensé que no vendrías, me alegra que cambiaras de parecer.

-Bueno, me lo pensé mejor y no podía perderme la gran noche de Aoi-san.

-Bien hecho. –sonrió y le cedió el paso, permitiendo que llegara primero a la mesa. –

-Buenas noches Kazama-san. Qué bien que te nos unas. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Si… yo

-Desde hace tiempo que quiero hacerme tu amiga- Interrumpió. –Murasame no deja de hablarme de ti, eres su tema favorito.- El tono intentaba ser dulce y amistoso, sin embargo había más que Ushio no sabía nombrar…

-Lo mismo digo. –Sonrió. –Es un placer verte por aquí

Tomoe paseó su mirada entre Sumika, Kazama y Morishima. Dejó que una sonrisa burlona se dibujara en su rostro. Tal vez no se inmiscuiría más en los asuntos ajenos, pero no se negaría la oportunidad de ver a dónde llegaba todo eso.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza. Entre trabajo y todo lo demás se me fueron las ideas u.u**

 **Aquí está el capítulo. Espero traer pronto la próxima actualización**

 **¿Creen que Ushio se quede sola? XD lo merece por descuidada. Gracias por sus comentarios :D**


End file.
